


Danganronpa: Confines of Despair

by an_unnoticed_writer



Series: Danganronpa: Confines of Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Murder Mystery, Other, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_unnoticed_writer/pseuds/an_unnoticed_writer
Summary: Stirring up new chaos is always fun, isn't it? Monokuma is back yet again for a brand new cast of students to relentlessly kill each other!! You know the drill, so I hope I fulfill your expectations!





	1. Prologue: Secrets, Mysteries, and Galas Cloaked in Elegance

Script format except for when I really need to explain something without the use of Touma (essentially murders, executions, and a few other miscellaneous items) ??? are those that we don't know who's talking quite yet -Though I do specify traits when they first are shown/change clothes. (Touma:...) are the MC’s thoughts. [actions/room transitions are in these brackets (these can be from a visual novel perspective or someone appearing on screen or just actions done by the ‘player’) also if denoting a special scene, no emotes will be used until the scene is over (trials are NOT special scenes]

These next five points won’t be important until the Deadly Life of the chapters, so please disregard until then (I’ll even make a ‘tutorial’ when the time arises so don’t worry) {Weak points in arguments will be in fancy brackets}. {Agree points will be in fancy brackets and underlined!} **Bullets will be at the beginning of arguments in bold**. Answers will be underlined after every argument. [# explanations for the interactive portions will be in brackets and between pound symbols #] **First intros will be in bold and underlined.**

_Pic changes/expressions and when a character exits the room/conversation will be in italics and in between hyphens (ex.: -Waving hands in the air- , -Leaves-). If there is no change between lines, keep the previous expression, granted I’ll reiterate poses if they haven’t been a part of the conversation for a bit._

______These will either denote specific places and events or split up debate parts depending on when they’re used______

  
  


___________________

**_Prologue: Secrets, Mysteries, and Galas Cloaked in Elegance ~ START!_ **

???: _-Disembodied voice-_ Here I am, in front of one of the largest buildings I've seen since... well, ever. And this isn’t just *any* building, I'm in front of the very prominent school, Hope's Peak Academy, and it looms right over me... I can feel the breath slowly but surely take itself away. This is where all of the best of the best attend to, and they've always been set for life. By some stroke of luck I've been able to become a student here.

???: Hope’s Peak Academy... so many have entered these halls, and they are the best of the best at what they do. Whether playing sports or more academic pursuits, heck even being a leader or upholding yourself to a set of standards can get you very far here. When you attend such an ultimate school, you should be treated as such. That’s my reasoning for why they call the students that attend Hope’s Peak ‘Ultimates’. After all, that’s all they accept here; high schoolers that are the ‘ultimate’ at what they do, no matter the quirks or anything. All you need is to be the very best.

???: I suppose that if I continue, I should introduce myself. _-Neutral image now appears-_ The name's Touma Tsutsui, and by the school, I've been given the title of the Ultimate Calligrapher.

**Touma Tsutsui: Ultimate Calligrapher**

His hair is a messy brown-orange, dressed in a navy blue overcoat and a black and white striped undershirt, along with matching jeans and dark shoes. He held a white satchel on the right shoulder, and had five joke buttons on the right side of his chest.

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Sure, it sounds stupid, but I've written a lot of documents for the government for certain contracts, laws, and other official transcripts. I've made a lot of money, and people seek me out whenever they want a document or something else in particular written beautifully. It feels like a waste of a talent, but when others want it, it's kinda hard to say no to that. Just think, writing both quickly and fancily is enough to get me set for life! But I don’t think that I deserve this.

Touma: _-Neutral-_ My grades are... simply average, and I’m not too impressive when it comes to athletics either... Besides what people call writing ‘decoratively’, I don't seem remarkable. I look generic, and nothing really sticks out from my personality. People call me a ‘goody two shoes’ and I guess I can't disagree. They enjoy me for my handwriting, my logical thinking, and possibly my drier sense of humor. Not much else...

Touma: I suppose this place made me nervous after all... Classes don't start until 7:50, and I'm gonna be there an hour early. I mean, I can always just look around; get used to my classes and all when I'm there.

(Touma: So... I’ll just walk in and... Wait, what!?!?)

[Touma is seen being taken by two greyed out men, one holding a cloth in their hand already inside the van, and the other shoving Touma into said black van. Touma doesn’t approve and will remember this. Well, he won’t, but you know what I mean.]

Touma: Let go of me! What the hell are you doing?!

Touma: Hey?! Are you not listening? Get off now!

Man in suit: You’re coming with us kid.

Man with glasses: Just sit back and relax with a little bit of this.

Touma: Mmmph... Mmph... Mmmm...

[Screen fades to black]

(Touma: _-Disembodied voice-_ And before I knew it, the prestigious life I was about to live... fell to shambles. I know I blacked out after they covered my mouth with a cloth. Chloroform? But I thought that was only used in the movies! I don't feel my watch or phone on me, so I can't see how long I was out for. Where have they taken me? What have they done to me and my stuff? Where could I be?)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ I guess I'm gonna be late for school, huh...

(Touma: Joking probably isn't the best plan to follow during something like this. I've gotta get home! Or to Hope's Peak Academy! Well, even then I won't be missed that much. Do I even lift my eyes from my arms? Who knows, I could just go back asleep and this would never have happened. It wouldn't be the first time that I got a nightmare while oversleeping through an alarm. Just... it's probably just a bad dream and I'll wake up under my covers in my pyjamas. It's against my better judgement, but I look up, open my eyes, and I realize...)

[Screen shows a bedroom]

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Well then... I'm not in Kansas anymore.

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ Wait... when was I ever *in* Kansas? Anyways... I'm in a bedroom by the looks of it. It's a single queen bed, a TV hanging on the opposite wall, and a bathroom that's about half the size of the other room itself. A toolbox is just laying there haphazardly, as well as what looks like an elaborate key on the room’s bedside table. I have such a crushing headache, it isn’t even funny.)

Touma: Is there anyone there?

(Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I stupidly call out wishing for some type of response, and I was correct in assuming I wouldn't get a peep. I just... I just need to know if there’s someone that’s here for me, even if they might seem evil at first. Perhaps I could explore? Whatever I do, I just can't fuck it up.)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ Huh, the door is open, I wonder where it could lead...

[check the bed]

(Touma: I mean, it looks comfortable enough, but I really should see what’s going on outside. Maybe I can find someone that’ll help.)

[check the toolbox]

(Touma: It's a toolbox that has been left haphazardly on a table with a note:

“Please use this to your heart's content!”

What's this thing doing here? Why would a kidnapper give me tools like this? I don't know, and I won't need to know since I'm not staying here long, so I should leave now.)

[check the window]

(Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Are these... metal poles wrapped in barbed wire? Even then, this doesn't look like I can escape through here with or without that toolbox... the door is a better option.)

[check dresser]

(Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ It looks just like any other old, heavy dresser set… I mean, it looks nice and all, but I should get going.)

[check the monitor]

(Touma: Weird... there’s a TV in here but no remote and no buttons, so why does this thing need to be in here? Oh, well. I should get going anyways, and I probably won’t ever see this room again so...)

[check the door]

Touma: _-Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves-_ Alright... Look out princess, here comes the new... or would it be just ‘me?’ Eh, this is no time for semantics anyways. Off I go!

[exit Touma’s Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ This place looks so decked out, and I don't understand how someone couldn't notice that I've been kidnapped in such a well-kept place — let alone the fact that I *still* have no idea where I am. I'll just walk around, since, well no one's even keeping me in he-)

???: _-Ponytail snaking back up and around her, horrified eyes, small tears forming around her eyes-_ Aaah!!!!

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Ugh!!!

(Touma: I end up crashing into someone. Welp... so much for not fucking up.)

(Touma: I… I couldn’t help but gawk, just for the sheer amount of jewelry she had on her. Her neck and both wrists and forearms are completely covered in sets of silver and gold. Her fingers each had at least two rings, but through all of it, it didn’t seem garish per se. Sure it was flashy, but a vast majority of everything was dulled in some way; not to the point of bad care, but it was more of that she had antiquities covering her skin. However, this seemed to match her more tanned skin and the dull, black labret below her lower lip. Her silver hair was done in a ponytail that very easily reached her ankles, almost as shiny as her jewelry. Her school dress started as a smoky white, and it had a gradient to black the farther it went, with the very far end of her dress — ending just below the knee — was embroidered with a generic jewel cut. She seemed both flashy and humble at the same time; both out there and down-to-Earth.)

Girl with too much jewelry: Who are you??? What've you done with me??? Why have you kidnapped me???

(Touma: I help her up before getting myself up, but she's full blown hysterical...)

Touma: No! No! I'd... I'd never do that! I don't even have the capabilities to do anything like that! Even so, I was kidnapped too!!!

Girl with too much jewelry: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ Huh? Oh... I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I have a bad habit of doing that...

Girl with too much jewelry: _-Neutral-_ I'm Shinju Ota, and I'm what Hope's Peak Academy calls the Ultimate Jeweler.

**Shinju Ota: Ultimate Jeweler**

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Ah! You were supposed to attend Hope's Peak as well? The name's Touma Tsutsui, Ultimate Calligrapher, a pleasure to meet you.

Shinju: _-Confident smirk, head tilted up, welcoming posture-_ I'd hope so! After all, my creations are becoming the new standard of jewel cutting and even ring formation. I was once hired by the kingdom of Novoselic to create a stunning display for the Royal Jewels after the Princess had asked for some to be redone for her to attend Hope's Peak too! Who knows, I might even be able to get you a one percent discount off my ten billion yen collection. _-Laughing, eyes closed, hunched over, arms grabbing stomach-_ Mwahahahaha.

(Touma: So much for the startled Shinju from before... Jeez, she's gonna be something else, but her credentials are still pretty amazing. A lot better than mine at least...)

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Oh! You staring at my Ultimate beauty? Or something else, you perv?

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ No! My eyes weren't even close to there, but I was just thinking about all the coincidences. I mean, we're both Ultimates and we've both been kidnapped and left here. Don't you think that warrants suspicion?

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ I suppose so... _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Let's work together! I know I heard others around me, but if they're all like you, I think we’ll be a-okay!

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Let's hope you're right...

(Touma: Shinju grabs my wrist and eagerly drags me in the direction she came from. Her numerous rings are surprisingly warm... I'll follow her and see what we have here. Maybe someone's found a way out!)

(Touma: The hall seems so gaudy... everything here looks like it has gold etched into it. Not even cheap wallpaper, but actual gold. Pillars marked off other rooms, and they gleamed like they were marble. Above every door was a strange set of pixel art of a person above it. I think we even passed Shinju’s on the way here but I think I should dismiss it — since it just all seems so... elaborate. Even the crimson carpets that stretch across the floors seem to be so extravagant for kidnappers. It's all... could it be?)

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Do you think this is some kind of mansion?

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ What makes you think that?

Touma: Well, doesn't this all look fancy to you? I mean, haven't you taken a peek at what's all around you?

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ I don't need to! Women's intuition knows best!

(Touma: I shouldn’t ask, but I know she's lost.)

Touma: _-Grinning sardonically, arms folded-_ So then Ms. Ultimate Compass, where to next?

Shinju: ...

Touma: ...

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ Hmm... I... Uh...

Touma: _-Neutral-_ I think I heard people coming from the opposite direction.

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ To that way it is!!!

(Touma: I sigh under my breath, but I continue to follow Shinju nonetheless.)

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

(Touma: As we ventured out from the hall, I could readily see that, sure enough, we’re in a mansion. This foyer doesn't have a reception desk or anything similar, so that's the only possibility. We step out of a hallway that has ‘Guest Rooms’ plastered over the entrance, and into a large foyer. A chandelier hung in the center of two massive, twisting staircases. There’s a second hallway right beside the one we came out of though. Two guys were hanging out here. One kicking a soccer ball, and the other was watching absentmindedly.)

(Touma: The one kicking the soccer ball seemed to have a bit of a boyish charm with his fiery orange hair and freckles underlining his sapphire blue eyes. In contrast was his thick, orange chin goatee, and more strikingly, his body; muscular with veins popping from his hands and arms. All of his physique was that of an athlete.)

(Touma: He was dressed in a soccer uniform: a red shirt with white trim and what I assume was a team logo on his right pec. Black shorts with a white stripe that flow from the shirt, long black socks and cleats complete his outfit flowing with the movements of his strong body.)

(Touma: His orange-red hair seemed to have a mind of its own, however, because no amount of movement he made would have his hair move.)

(Touma: The other boy seemed to be a bit more of what one would call a ‘pretty boy’. He has a mess of periwinkle hair arranged for what I can only guess is a ‘just woken up’ look)

(Touma: His pewter shirt with teal zigzag lines was long and slightly baggy, but at the same time it seemed to fit him just right. His pants were dark, torn up jeans and dark shoes.)

(Touma: Though they seemed friendly, their introduction… not so much…)

Sporty Looking Boy: _-Wide grin, pumping his right fist, eyes closed-_ More people? _-Teeth gritted, arms pulled back-_ AW FUCK WATCH IT!!!

(Touma: As soon as he said, both of us hit the ground watching out for a soccer ball that almost hit us in the heads.)

Shinju: _-Combative stance, slight frown, eyes sparkling with rage-_ What the hell???

Fashionable boy: _-Leaning away, slightly annoyed look-_ Is there a need to swear? A man shouldn't swear unless it's absolutely dire, or if everyone within earshot is fine with swearing.

Sporty Looking Boy: _-Mouth wavering slightly, hands gripping back of the neck-_ Well, I mean, that was my fault... So I understand...

Touma: Sorry, we all got on the wrong foot. I'm Touma Tsutsui, I'm called the Ultimate Calligrapher. This is the Ultimate Jeweler, Shinju Ota. How about you?

Sporty Looking Boy: _-Neutral-_ Katsuto Yukizaki, Ultimate Soccer Star if it wasn’t already obvious.

**Katsuto Yukizaki: Ultimate Soccer Star**

Fashionable boy: _-Small, crooked smile, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple-_ Masumi Hashimoto... I... um...

Katsuto: _-Neutral-_ He can't remember...

Masumi: I remember having my head punched before I was knocked out in such an unmanly way but... after that, or even before that... _-Looking over his shoulder, more constricted posture-_ nothing... But he is right. I am Masumi Hashimoto, though I can’t remember much else, I hope we can get along peacefully.

**Masumi Hashimoto: Ultimate ???**

Masumi: _-Small, crooked smile, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple-_ I'm sorry for snapping, that’s not what a man would normally do. I just have a really bad headache... between the not remembering and the soccer ball knocking... I got a little flustered.

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ I guess that's understandable. I know I'd freak if that happened to me...

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ I feel like you missed out on a larger issue... though she did have a point I guess... I don’t know... Perhaps I’m not as connected to my talent compared to how Shinju or Katsuto are, but we’ll figure that all out when we get out of here. For now, let’s see who our adversaries are...)

Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ Wait... Back up just a sec... You said you were punched, *and* you were knocked out?

Katsuto: Well... I think we've all been knocked out in one way or another. I was gassed on my way to Hope's Peak Academy, and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor with my ball on my stomach with him.

Masumi: _-Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips-_ Well, it was a manly nap I can assure you of that!

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ How can a nap be ‘manly’?)

Touma: Do you remember getting kidnapped like that, Shinju?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up, adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Wait... thinking... thinking... _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Oh! I remember getting shoved into a van, but nothing like gas or chloroform though...

(Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ And you've failed to mention this why???)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ That’s a bit concerning. Everyone here was kidnapped when going to Hope’s Peak Academy, and we are for sure Ultimates-

Shinju: Or, at least, supposed Ultimates.

Masumi: _-Slightly red from anger, mouth shouting, hands gripping hips-_ That’s not a manly thing to say!

Katsuto: _-Intense stare, commandingly pointing ahead, soccer ball spinning on right finger-_ Just let the little dude speak!

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ I don’t know if I appreciate him calling me ‘little dude’...)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ But if we *are* all Ultimates, how would someone be able to not only transport us to wherever we are, but has the capabilities to do so efficiently in a single day when we could’ve all been taking different routes, or doing so many other things...

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I just don’t see how Occam’s Razor would be able to explain this...

Katsuto: _-Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head-_ I’m just gonna skip over the ox ham razor thingy, but we should get pumped! There’s no use in just moping about like that! We can do anything we set our minds to! Let’s look for a way out!

Touma: _-Small smile, hands raised slightly-_ Yeah!

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ My my my! Someone knows how to excite a room! This must be what it’s like to have to compete in an athletic event!

Masumi: _-Smiling, teeth barely showing, winking, right palm facing up-_ Well, that and we were manly enough to tell the others the same thing.

Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ Wait, there are more people around here?

Masumi: _-Small, crooked smile, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple-_ Oh! Yeah! There are a *lot* of other people here, why not introduce yourselves to them?

(Touma: _-Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over-_ Jeez... Could *any* of this conversation happen sooner? Granted I shouldn’t be so hard on them... after all we are all kidnapped, I shouldn’t quite expect as much from them now... hell, I’m amazed that I’m still standing, working for a solution. Any other time I’d probably be curled up into a ball...)

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ So... where else could we find them?

Katsuto: _-Bright smile, tossing soccer ball up with right hand-_ I know that all of the others we talked to went into the 1st Floor Hallway…

Masumi: _-Small, crooked smile, glancing downwards-_ Well, they kinda *had* to. Whoever took us wasn't manly enough to let either staircase stay open.

[camera pans to door on the other side of both sets of staircases past the Guest Room Hall]

Katsuto: They all just kinda meandered over there, and I’m not quite sure what they’ve been doing since... but I suppose that it’s probably the best place to continue your search!

Shinju: Huh. _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Thank you so much!

Touma: _-Small smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Thanks...

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Katsuto seems to be like a helpful, if not overly energetic type of guy... He just seems to be such a good moodmaker that most people will need around here. Masumi... I honestly feel bad that he’s lost so much more than me, or Shinju, or what sounds like everyone else... but his morals are strong, and I think we’ll be able to rely on him.)

[check large monitor]

(Touma: Jeez, this thing looks like the monitor in my room... I wonder why it's here.)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Did you have a monitor in your room as well, Shinju?

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ I think? I didn't really pay any mind to the room I was in. It just didn't seem to be *that* important then.

Touma: Ah... I see.

Masumi: _-Looking up in wonder, eyes widened in awe-_ It seems like we're in a mansion, doesn't it?

Katsuto: _-Happy and excited expression, eyes closed, arms stretched away from them and in a cheering pose-_ Yeah, this looks so fancy dudes! Like, everything here looks so expensive!

(Touma: Glad to know that I wasn’t the only one that thought we were in a mansion.)

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ We were thinking the same!

(Touma: I don't think you understand the definition of ‘we’.)

[check staircases]

(Touma: Geez, these are probably worth more than my entire house! Let’s not think about them for now. Masumi said they were closed off anyways, so there’s no point in going up them.)

[check new hallway]

Touma: _-Unsure look, right hand covering mouth-_ Is it alright if we investigate this way, Shinju?

Shinju: _-Raising arms in an ‘I don’t know’ manner-_ Sure... I guess.

(Touma: Where did this come from? I should investigate what's in here first, regardless.)

[enter 1st Floor Hallway]

______1st Floor Hallway______

(Touma: The hallway seemed to serve no purpose than to organize other rooms, although…)

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Look! There’s someone else here!

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Yeah...

(Touma: This is starting to get weird... I guess I’ll need to get all of the facts straight before I can make a logical decision. And that’ll mean that I’ll need to introduce myself to everyone here.)

[check Girl with flower in hair]

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ The next person we found was a girl that was smaller than everyone else I’ve seen so far, and probably the shortest person I’ve ever met.)

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Still, she seemed to be a very calculated person as she was writing — more like scrawling for how erratic her movements are — something in a notebook with a pink pencil. Even if she was scribbling, there was a certain… warmth? Something… inviting about her.)

(Touma: She seemed to be lost in her own world, swishing her fuchsia dress around. Every once in a while, she would also tug at her powder pink girl-scout tie. Her blue eyes would go from bright and excited, to darker and controlled. But what had caught my attention was her hair; even if the color was just an average shade of brown, the two loops seemed to stem from a large, blood-red rose. The loops themselves went down to her shoulder blades, but the flower was the obvious centerpiece.)

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ Though she seems to be overly-invested into… whatever she was doing, I suppose that it would behoove us to at least introduce ourselves.)

Girl with flower in hair: _-Excited expression, eyes wide with wonder, hands fully placed together-_ Oh, that is a wonderful aroma!! We must have a jeweler here... and now what? _-Nose exaggerated to indicate smelling, confused expression-_ Someone that works with paper and ink a lot... a cartographer? A secretary? A linguist?

Shinju: _-Astonished stance, wide eyes, mouth open-_ How did you know I was a jeweler?

Touma: _-Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder-_ ... No, I'm uh... Touma Tsutsui, Ultimate Calligrapher. She’s Shinju Ota - and you guessed her talent right on the nose. I mean you were pretty close to mine as well. How did you do that?

Girl with flower in hair: _-Nose exaggerated slightly, arms crossed and eyes closed confidently-_ Easy. _-Neutral-_ I'm Haruka Wakaba, Aroma Extraordinaire! Or the Ultimate Perfumer, whichever you prefer.

**Haruka Wakaba: Ultimate Perfumer**

Touma: Huh... I guess that makes sense, but how can you smell our talents?

Haruka: _-Blushing slightly, twirling pen, hair swished around slightly with the loops headed towards the screen-_ That… I wouldn’t word it like that... I’ve taken it upon myself to use my ‘smell deduction’ to it’s best capabilities. I’ve been able to memorize the ten thousand different kinds of smells that the human nose can identify. Using what I’ve trained myself to do, I have created perfumes to conform to what those smells mean, and what would best suit people that often smelled a specific way. Also as a bit of an unforeseen aftereffect, I can learn a lot about a person just by getting close and smelling them.

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ Are you perhaps part bloodhound?

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Shinju!!!

Haruka: _-Smiling, tapping two fingers to the side of her nose-_ It's fine, I get that a *lot* more than what you'd think... No, I'm not part dog, nor any other animal. _-Blushing while smiling, tapping two fingers to the side of her nose-_ I've just been learning smells to make the best perfumes that I possibly can. Have you heard of the perfume line Midnight Rain? Or just the Armour Aroma perfume company in general? I started the business, made the perfume recipes, and even helped making the advertising for the company.

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ OMG! That was you???

Touma: _-Smiling wryly, grabbing both forearms-_ Did you just say “OMG” out loud unironically???

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ So what if I did? _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Anyways, I have Sapphire on me!!! Can you smell it?

Haruka: _-Slight blush, meek smile, hands on chest-_ Yes, and it suits you quite nicely if I may say so. _-Intellectual expression, looking away, writing in her notebook-_ People with a lot of jewelry naturally gravitate to that perfume to balance out the metallic smell. But for someone like me, I can smell that creating jewelry is a large part of your life.

Touma: _-Smiling normally, arms folded-_ It has been pleasure to meet you, but I still wanna see everyone here. If you may excuse us...

Haruka: _-Laughing with a small amount of projectile spit coming out of her mouth, head tilted upwards-_ Smell ya later!

Shinju: _-Laughing, eyes closed, hunched over, arms grabbing stomach-_ Literally!!!

(Touma: Haruka seems genuine, if not a little… out there? I'm not quite sure how to peg her down... Well, I guess everyone here has been like that so far in their own way... But we’ll have to continue on.)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Do you mind if we start on the left first?

Shinju: _-Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger-_ Let’s do it.

Touma: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Alrighty then!

[check first door on the left]

[enter Dining Room]

______Dining Room______

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ It appears we found a dining hall.

Shinju: _-Smiling, leaning forward slightly-_ Ooh! Doesn’t this all look so pretty?

(Touma: Should we really be asking this now?)

[check Dining Room Table]

(Touma: It's an extravagant table... 16 chairs total, so someone seems to be expecting us.)

Shinju: _-Amused expression, hands behind head, elbows pointing outwards-_ This is such a magnificent table! The chairs too!

Touma: _-Smiling wryly, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ I suppose...

Shinju: _-Ponytail snaking back up and around her, horrified eyes, small tears forming around her eyes-_ Wait!

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Huh?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ These chairs have gold knobs!

Touma: _-Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance-_ You can tell just by looking?

Shinju: I *am* the Ultimate Jeweler after all! I know this kinda stuff when I see it.

Touma: But what’s your point?

Shinju: If this place was abandoned, these things would've been gone a *long* time ago. Probably the table too. This could go for quite a chunk of change... Wait! [pan to a butterfly portrait above the table] _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ THAT’S SO ADORABLE!!!

(Touma: Should I even question how you can reason this stuff in one instant, but then go off chasing butterflies the next...)

Touma: _-Smiling meekly, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Interesting notion, and that reasoning should hold some water...

[check Dining Room Rules]

(Touma: It’s a list of rules for the Dining Room.

“1. The Dining Room is closed during Nighttime.

  1. Students using the facility shall clean up after themselves.



  1. Chewing with your mouth open is strictly prohibited.



  1. Food is restocked everyday before Nighttime ends, so don’t worry about running out of food.”)



Shinju: I’m so glad that no one will be eating with their mouth open. I get shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ That’s what you choose to focus on? But still, there are phases of the day? And who exactly is going to be enforcing these rules? These all just seem to stem from the idea of a higher power, but… I guess my answers will be answered in due time)

[check Fancy suit man]

(Touma: There was only one person in here… someone in a very elaborate suit with the longest coat tails I had ever seen. It was a black tuxedo that looked more appropriate for a groom or someone attending a funeral. His suit was form fitting and it quite honestly looked flattering on him.)

(Touma: When we met him, he was adjusting his bright, white gloves one at a time, allowing his wavy brown hair to sway just a tiny bit… Everything about him just looked so collected and orderly. Even his white undershirt, white carnation attached to his lapel on his right, and his dark blue tie all seemed to be like they were made out of wax…)

(Touma: Now, I suppose I’ll be able to see if he *is* made out of wax if I talk to him, but where’s the fun in that when I can just speculate?)

Touma: Umm… excuse me?

Fancy suit man: _-Neutral-_ Ah, yes! Hello; I’m glad to make your acquaintance. I am Eiji Fujitaka, the Ultimate Ballroom Dancer, and you are?

**Eiji Fujitaka: Ultimate Ballroom Dancer**

Touma: I’m Touma Tsutsui the Ultimate Calligrapher, and this is Shinju Ota the Ultimate Jeweler.

Eiji: _-Bowing with grandiosity-_ A pleasure to meet you both.

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ I see, well someone is being such a gentleman! Is that for a specific reason? If you’re thinking about that, at least buy me dinner first!

(Touma: Where did *that* come from???)

Eiji: _-Left hand gripping at hair, biting at lower lip slightly-_ No... I... A dancer must have grace throughout their lives... my manners are no exception...

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Whatever you say pervert!

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I’m sorry about her, she can be a bit of a handful sometimes...

(Touma:: Why am I covering for her again?)

Eiji: _-Adjusting tie, single sweat drop, wry smile-_ No worries, a dancer like myself mustn’t be so frightened by harsh comments like those. Critics always enjoy shaking people up, but that shouldn’t be something that affects me.

(Touma: I think that this guy might actually be the most normal person here... Well, besides me anyways.)

Touma: _-Looking down, hand rubbing chin-_ What do you think about there being so many Ultimate students all trapped in one place?

Eiji: _-Pointer finger to lips, looking up in thought, palm flayed up-_ It surely isn't a coincidence, that much is certain. I'm not readily sure to say who, how, or why this happened though...

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ That is a fair enough statement.

(Touma: For once, I agree with her...)

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Let’s just go for conjecture at this rate... why would someone want to kidnap numerous Ultimates and lock them up in a single mansion?

Eiji: _-Right hand pinching lower lip in contemplation, looking away-_ Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but wouldn’t you think that Hope’s Peak Academy is, well, rich?

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Well, duh! How else would they be able to brag about always having the best of the best?!

(Touma: Oh, now I see what you’re getting at Eiji...)

Touma: You mean that you think that we’re being held for ransom?

Eiji: _-Raising hands in an ‘I don’t know’ manner, wry smile-_ That just seems to make the most amount sense, you know?

Touma: _-Neutral-_ I’ll have to keep that in mind...

(Touma: It doesn't look like there's anything else for us to investigate.)

[check door]

Touma: May we leave?

Shinju: I don't have a reason to stay, so...

Touma: Sounds good to me.

[exit Dining Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hallway]

______1st Floor Hallway______

Shinju: _-Pointing away, eyes and stance following her finger-_ Let's check out this door next. [camera focuses on the door across the way from the Dining Room]

Touma: Ok.

[exit 1st Floor Hallway]

[enter Cinema Room]

______Cinema Room______

(Touma: There's a cinema room here... I think in any other situation, I'd easily spend a lot of my time here.)

[check Cinema Room rules]

(Touma: Yet another list of rules...

“1. No one can talk above 100 decibels when a movie is being shown. This is displayed by a set of lights near the projector screen. Green is 0-50 decibels, yellow is 51-99, and red is 100+, Please keep this in mind.

  1. The Cinema Room will become closed either during Nighttime or whenever a movie finishes after Nighttime, whichever is later unless previously acknowledged by the Host.



  1. Food is allowed in the room, but spilling is strictly prohibited.”



Touma: This is kinda starting to freak me out.)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Ooh! Maybe we can check above the theater after we meet everyone and see what they all have for movies!

Touma: I’d rather we’d find an exit so we don’t have to stay here any longer.

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ ... Oh, okay...

(Touma: That wasn’t the reaction I expected...)

[check seats]

(Touma: Everything here just seems so fancy... Someone’s really decked this place out for some reason...)

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ What?

Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ Huh?

Shinju: _-Combative stance, slight frown, eyes sparkling with rage-_ No witty remark? No questions? Not a single thing that I can play off of for comedic effect?

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I didn't realize that I *had* to make a quip about every detail...

Shinju: _-Smiling meekly, hands running through ponytail, slight blush forming-_ I guess I got used to it after this small bit...

(Touma: Well, you got your banter... are you happy, Shinju?)

[check projector screen]

(Touma: A large projector screen covers the wall, it almost looks like it belongs in an actual movie theater.)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Imagine the movies that you could play in here! They would look so gorgeous!

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ I suppose, though what would you even wanna watch in here?

Shinju: Doesn't matter what I watch as long as I am watching with someone else… _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Well, actually... no zombies. Those can just die... again.

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Was that remark necessary?

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ ...Yes it was.

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Way to be content with yourself.

[check Shouting male]

(Touma: Just in front of the screen were two people. The first was a male with blonde, spiky hair and dark roots. He had a casual white t-shirt with a wispy flame decal on his left side.)

(Touma: His tan pants were flared out and almost sagging. They had multiple pockets and decals on each knee; a cartoonish, evil smile on his right and an almost mosaic-like circle on the other. His black belt and deep green, grenade insignia buckle shown right where the shirt ended.)

(Touma: Simple black tennis shoes with white laces finished his outfit, but his more laid back appearance didn't quite match his incessant shouting…)

(Touma: The girl next to him, however, seemed to be a bit more coordinated. She had long, blonde hair that went down to her navel, some on the front side and some behind, all held back by a headband decorated with five black five-pointed stars. Her shirt was a white base, but had black stripes on her arms and a galaxy design closer to her hips. Along with was a white skirt with a black four-point star pattern that rested comfortably on the middle of her leg.)

Shouting male: _-Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves-_ Well if all the world’s a stage then WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS THIS PLACE FOR AN AcTOR LIKE MYSELF?

Starry-eyed girl: _-Eyes forming stars, hunched over slightly, mischievous smile forming-_ Well, aren’t you a fraidy-cat?

Shouting male: _-Fingers interlocked, smoke coming out from his nose, attempting (and quite honestly failing) to keep composure-_ NO I AM NOT!!!! I AM AcTING!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!

(Touma: I feel like we're interrupting something... maybe we should-)

Starry-eyed girl: Whatever you say… _-Stunned expression, large smile, stars forming on either side of her-_ Oh my days and stars! Newcomers! _-Neutral-_ I am Hoshiko Hiiragi, the Ultimate Astrologist! A pleasure to meet you!

**Hoshiko Hiiragi: Ultimate Astrologist**

Shouting male: _-Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves-_ HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN WE’RE ALL TRAPPED IN HERE?!?!

Hoshiko: _-Eyes overflowing with anger, hunched over slightly, bitter look-_ Osamu, do you have to yell?

Shouting male: I SHALL NEVER BREAK CHARACTER!!!! NEVERRRRRR!!!!!!

Hoshiko: _-Eyes closed, head tilted, uncomfortable smile, single sweatdrop forming beside her eyebrow-_ I think he thinks that he’s entertaining me, when in actuality he’s too scared to admit it so he says that he’s acting... If you couldn’t tell, I’m trying to say that he’s the Ultimate Actor. He told me his name was Osamu Rinkawa.

Osamu: _-Gritting his teeth, but is still attempting to maintain composure-_ How dare you introduce me when I could have very well done so!

Hoshiko: If I had attempted to, we’d be here until we all starved to death...

Osamu: _-Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth-_ ...

Osamu: _-Neutral-_ But yes, I am Osamu Rinkawa, Ultimate *AcTOR*.

**Osamu Rinkawa: Ultimate Actor**

(Touma: Say it, don't spray it Osamu...)

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Anyways... I am Touma Tsutsui, Ultimate Calligrapher.

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ And I’m Shinju Ota, the Ultimate Jeweler.

Hoshiko: _-Wide eyed forming stars, large smile, stars forming on either side of her-_ A pleasure to meet you both! Let us find a way out of this hellhole posthaste.

Osamu: _-Gritting his teeth, but is still attempting to maintain composure-_ That's my line!

Hoshiko: _-Eyes dimmed, dispassionate glare, right arm forcefully pushing down and away from her body-_ Dimwit... You white dwarf... you should just die out like them anyways...

Touma: I’m sorry?

Osamu: _-Head turned slightly, confused look, arms shifted back, fingers reeled in-_ What?

Hoshiko: _-Eyes closed, head tilted, uncomfortable smile, single sweatdrop forming beside her eyebrow-_ Just an astrology joke! Sorry about that, I'm just trying to keep my spirits up is all...

Osamu: _-Neutral-_ If you are feeling down, then I shall become cheerful for you!!! _-Arms outstretched in either direction, cocksure smile-_ *Ahem* Let's go bestie!!!

Hoshiko: ...Why did I choose to talk to you?

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ Good question...)

(Touma: I suppose that we should move on.)

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Shall we, Touma?

Touma: Uhh... Yeah.

[exit Cinema Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hallway]

______1st Floor Hallway______

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ Where to next?

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ I suppose... that’ll be our next stop.

[camera pans to the door kitty-corner to the Cinema Room]

Shinju: Sounds like a good idea as any to me.

[exit 1st Floor Hallway]

[enter Gardening Room]

______Gardening Room______

(Touma: When I entered the Gardening Room, I was impressed just by the sheer variety of plant life that it held. Anything from lilacs to fuschias, lilies to poppies, and others still I had never even seen before.)

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Aren’t some of these so pretty?!

Touma: _-Embarrassed expression, arms defensive, shoulders shifted inwards slightly-_ Yeah...

[check bright blue flowers]

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ What are these flowers? They look so pretty.

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ They all have labels, so let’s check them out.

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ “ ‘Devil’s Helmet, or otherwise known as wolfsbane or blue rocket, are a set of plants that are very poisonous. Do not touch with bare skin.’ ”)

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ ...

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ Well, nevermind then.

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ Wait, look.

[camera pans to nightshade and other poisonous plants]

Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ Isn’t that nightshade?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ I... The card in front of them says that they are. Why would someone plant all of these poisonous flowers so close to here?

(Touma: I think another question might be ‘who cared for these plants, since this place seems to be abandoned?’ But still! What is this kinda place?! Why does everything about this place seem so… off?)

[check sprinklers]

(Touma: These sprinklers seem new. There’s no rust on them or anything.)

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Hmm… knock knock! These pipes look-

(Touma: Shinju tapped the pipes in rhythm, and in doing so…)

[sprinklers activate now]

Shinju: _-Ponytail snaking back up and around her, horrified eyes, small tears forming around her eyes-_ Ah!

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Hehehe...

Mad Scientist-looking boy: _-Neutral expression with a thumbs down-_...

Suit-wearing girl: _-Cheeks puffed out slightly, readjusting hem of her skirt-_ This isn’t what I ordered.

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Looking down, lips pursed, right hand attempting to hide eyes-_ Eh?

(Touma: And they sure do seem to be working properly... What kind of person is our kidnapper?)

[check Gardening Room Rules]

(Touma: More rules... seriously? Anyways...

“Rule 1: Everyone that takes a plant must sign out their name and what plant they are taking. The sign out sheet is located on the right side of the door as you exit.

Rule 2: Smoking inside, or knowingly allow smoke inside of the Gardening Room is prohibited.

Rule 3: Be careful of the vines! Some may be a part of poisonous plants, so keep a watchful eye out for them.

Rule 4: Sprinklers go off every two hours starting at midnight. The sprinklers may be triggered if someone were to hit the pipes, though this would not interfere with the bi-hourly system in place. The water within the sprinklers do not have any harmful chemicals, so please do not worry about getting water over your clothes.”)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Huh! The more you know.

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ But why?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Why what?

Touma: Why are there so many rules posted around this place? It makes no sense to why, unless the captor is planning on holding us in here for a long time...

Shinju: I don’t know if I wanna know if you’re right about that. Let’s just look for an exit.

(Touma: You said it.)

[check Checkout List]

(Touma: This paper is labeled the ‘Ultimate Gardening Room Checkout List’... It has three sections. One for names on the left, one for your birthday in the middle, and the last for the type of plant on the right. There are no rip marks or anything else that would make it stand out, and there was only the single sheet on the clipboard.)

Shinju: This must’ve been what they were talking about on the Gardening Room Rules.

Touma: _-Wry smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ That’s pretty obvious.

Shinju: Well excuse me!

[check Mad Scientist-looking boy]

Mad Scientist-looking boy: _-Neutral expression with a thumbs down-_ Hmm... Nothing here either...

Suit-wearing girl: _-Eyes raised, hands blocking the majority of her face save for the eyes, fingers curled and flayed out somewhat, sweat beads forming around her forehead-_ He speaks!

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it-_ And I thought it was a waste of time to get him to talk...

Touma: _-Slight worried look in his eyes, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Hello?

Suit-wearing girl: Ah!

Mad Scientist-looking boy: _-Slightly embarrassed, otherwise neutral expression-_...

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Right hand in a ball, resting on her cheek, left wrist holding up right elbow, thoughtful expression-_ So there are 14 total students here now... how odd…

Suit-wearing girl: _-Eyes closed, attempting to hide snickering by hunching over and covering her mouth (it isn’t working at all)-_ Well, that is an *even* number.

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Looking down, lips pursed, right hand attempting to hide eyes-_ Hey, lil’ Walter White, your thoughts?

Mad Scientist-looking boy: _-Neutral-_ …

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Dispassionate smile, four fingers on her right hand are touching her forehead, the thumb on her temple-_ My thoughts exactly.

Touma: _-Neutral-_ I think it would be best if we all introduce ourselves.

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Yeah! How are we supposed to work together if we don't know who each other are? I'm Shinju Ota, the dazzling Ultimate Jeweler. And that's Touma Tsutsui, and he writes pretty.

Touma: _-Embarrassed expression, arms defensive, shoulders shifted inwards slightly-_ Did you have to put it like that??? What she means is I'm the Ultimate Calligrapher, pleasure to meet you.

Suit-wearing girl: _-Neutral-_ Ultimate Barista Izumi Futsushu here, may I take your order? Specials today are hurricanes and mai tais.

**Izumi Futsushu: Ultimate Barista**

(Touma: Izumi certainly looked like someone that belonged in a bar, but not necessarily a coffee shop like what her name suggests. She was dressed in mostly black, a half apron over her hips was a simple white, and slightly embroidered. Her sleeves ended at her biceps, cuffed in white. She had a silly bow tie on, seafoam green with large, violet polka dots. Her red hair was done up in a large bun, but she had thick bangs, though they extended farther down along the line of the temples.)

Touma: _-Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ You serve alcohol?!?! I thought baristas were coffee vendors?

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ That’s correct, but not entirely. Baristas can refer to either a coffee maker *or* a bartender. _-Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush-_ I just prefer barista over bartender, I just feel that otherwise I have a tender bar… _-Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs-_ And even then I don’t serve *just* alcohol, but any bar drink! I pride myself to making the best kiddie cocktails in the world!!! I can even cook for everyone!

Shinju: _-Half lidded eyes, right hand blocking the left side of her mouth, small smile-_ Hey, ‘keep. Can I get get a mimosa?

Touma: _-Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance-_ What are you doing? You drink?

Izumi: _-Slightly leaning closer, smug smile tugging at the corners of her lips-_ I'm gonna need some ID.

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ Dammit! So close...

Mad Scientist-looking boy: _-Neutral-_ Itsuki Masaoka... Ultimate Chemist...

**Itsuki Masaoka: Ultimate Chemist**

(Touma: Itsuki definitely had the mad scientist look down. He had brass goggles atop his messy silver hair to protect his deep blue eyes, and a gas mask that was hanging on his neck. Along with his protective gear were thick, black, rubber gloves with small yellow bands around the holes.)

(Touma: He had a long lab coat draping over his clothes, and a red armband with a bubbling beaker symbol on it. His coat covered a grey vest and black trousers. His black tennis shoes were almost hidden between his lab coat and pants.)

Izumi: _-Eyes raised, hands blocking the majority of her face save for the eyes, fingers curled and flayed out somewhat, sweat beads forming around her forehead-_ He spoke again!

Itsuki: ...

Touma: _-Neutral-_ ...

Itsuki: ...

Touma: ...

Itsuki: ...

Touma: ...

Itsuki: ...

(Touma: Not much of a talker huh... He must have been annoyed by their banter… I guess? Well, it’s-)

Shinju: _-Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly-_ HEY!!!

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Ngh!!!

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ We still have someone left to introduce, so go on!

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Dissatisfied expression, flicking her hair back with both hands-_ But I wanna listen to that *riveting* conversation those two were having.

(Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Sarcasm much?)

Tattooed-arm girl: _-Neutral-_ Emi Yokoyama, Ultimate Tattoo Artisan. A pleasure I suppose...

**Emi Yokoyama: Ultimate Tattoo Artisan**

(Touma: Emi, compared to everyone else here, seemed to be the most outlandish. She wore a navy blue beret tilted just to the right, her black hair looked like it all started from the beret. The majority of it went straight down, but the ends curled back up slightly. She wore orange lens glasses too, and it popped nicely. Her uniform was a sleeveless blue-purple dress with a powder blue sailor’s knot.)

(Touma: That doesn’t sound prominent, but you should see her arms. Both arms were sleeved in a wide array of tattoos that… that almost told a story, though what it was I couldn't decipher. For example, she has a snake wrapping around her left wrist and part of her forearm, just above it is some kind of card that displayed the moon amongst so many details, and everything felt so… connected.)

Touma: _-Eyes widened, mouth agape, right hand reaching to cover his mouth-_ Did you design your tattoos yourself?

Emi: _-Dispassionate sneer, pointing ahead-_ Yup, every single one of them. I could design and give you one for free if you want. That is, when we all get out of this fucking dump.

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Ooh! Ooh! I'm up for that deal!

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Maybe... but let's work on getting out first.

Emi: _-Dispassionate sneer, arms folded, hands in balls-_ Sounds good to me.

Izumi: _-Glancing away, fiddling with fingers-_ So that means you haven't found a way out either???

Touma: _-Embarrassed expression, arms defensive, shoulders shifted inwards slightly-_ No...

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Well, we've barely covered this place, so let's keep our eyes peeled!

Itsuki: _-Somewhat happy smile, otherwise completely neutral-_ ...Yes...

(Touma: I’m not sure how to feel about Itsuki or Emi... they just seem rather... off-putting. Izumi seems so plain, but who knows what’ll happen if I let my guard down around others.)

Izumi: _-Adjusting bow tie, smiling obtusely-_ Am I the only one that is impressed by the sheer amount of plants that seem to be growing here? This place is pretty warm too.

Emi: _-Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression-_ Yeah. Whomever has us here, let’s hope that they’ll treat us nicely if we don’t find our way out.

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ ...Right...

Emi: Even the poisonous plants over there... [camera pans to the poisonous plants] Is there a specific reason those are left out in the open? _-Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it-_ What if I were to ingest one of those? Our kidnappers would have less leverage than if those were put under raps.

Itsuki: _-Pulling goggles down, pulling gas mask over his face-_ I’ve been wondering about that too...

Touma: Hmm...

(Touma: I didn’t really think about it like *that* before. Maybe we shouldn’t be that concerned, then?)

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ I’m not sure on that one...

Izumi: _-Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush-_ It’s hard to say.

Emi: _-Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression-_ I think we’re gonna have a bit of fun if we stay here, but right now the exit sounds more attractive.

Shinju: I don’t understand where you’re coming from.

(Touma: And maybe it’ll be better to keep it that way.)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Wanna set off?

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Uhh... sure.

[exit Gardening Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hallway]

______1st Floor Hallway______

Touma: I suppose there’s only one place left to explore from here...

[camera pans to the door adjacent of the Gardening Room]

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ Agreed.

[enter Drawing Room]

______Drawing Room______

(Touma: Now the Drawing Room... It wasn’t what I expected at all. It appeared to be a living room of sorts, a fireplace in the middle with assorted couches and chairs and other nicknacks and antiquities scattered about. It felt like visiting your grandparents house when they aren’t in. It just feels... off...)

[check Statuettes]

(Touma: There appear to be five statuettes on the table in the middle of the room. One statue is of a girl that has twin drills practically the size of her entire body. Another is of a boy with a long goatee and multiple ear piercings. A boy that has a long, flowing scarf and a scar down one eye. A very meek looking girl with very uneven bangs and an apron of some kind. And a boy with a smaller goatee and a jacket that was only worn on one sleeve.)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ They vaguely resemble us, you know?

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ How so?

Shinju: Don’t they just *look* like Ultimates to you?

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I mean... I guess? I mean, sure they kinda do, but they could just be from some cool book or something...

Shinju: No. They’re Ultimates, I’m sure of it!

(Touma: But then, what does that mean for us? Were they people that were trapped in here too? And if so, what happened to them? Are we going to experience the same fate?)

[check spray paint coated wall]

(Touma: There are 12 names that are all stylized in one way or another. Names of people that we’ve seen before like Haruka’s and Eiji’s are plainly visible, and it looks like the stylization represents their Ultimate talent. For example, Eiji’s name was made out of dancing couples, as if they were a part of some choreography lesson. Haruka’s was simply a bunch of perfume bottles and pumps for perfume. The coloring even seemed to match up with what they did.)

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ Maybe we can ask what those boys are up to.

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I suppose that would be the best course of action.

[check Boy splotched with paint]

Smart-looking, intimidating boy: You plebeian! You’re desecrating the walls with those horrid stains you call art.

(Touma: Another boy is spray-painting the wall. I guess everyone hasn’t been here that long if that’s the case...)

Boy splotched with paint: What? I'm just creating a message saying that we were here. This place *is* called the Drawing Room after all! What am I supposed to do here ‘sides draw? I have twelve names down here *including* your’s so... it's kinda late to stop, y’know?

Smart-looking, intimidating boy: Gh!!!

Touma: Umm... hello...

Boy splotched with paint: Oh *great*, even more names to add. Please tell me I can actually gain inspiration from your talents unlike this Shogi Master or the amnesiac...

Touma: No... No, I'm Touma Tsutsui, Ultimate Calligrapher.

Shinju: Shinju Ota, the Ultimate Jeweler!

Boy splotched with paint: _-Smiling, right hand placing butt of yellow spray can on his right cheek-_ Oh, that’s a huge sigh of relief! _-Looking upward towards the left, spinning green spray can-_ I won't have many difficulties with those! _-Neutral-_ I'm Kohaku Miura, and I'm the Ultimate Street Artist. Well, at least it should be obvious with these little puppies on my hips. Although, I feel like you may know me better by my street name; MI☆RA.

**Kohaku Miura: Ultimate Street Artist**

(Touma: Kohaku was, by all means, was ready for whatever art project he’d ever want to do. His tan trousers — which, along with the rest of him was practically covered with paint stains — were completely equipped to handle twelve paint cans, yet they were the only things without a drop of paint on it. His red tie, his green coat, and black undershirt all seemed to have an unkempt style to them, they seemed to be poorly kept, but they just made sense. His hair was blonde, but it was hard to tell with the paint streaks in it. The other thing that seemed to be in some kind of good condition was a necklace, a simple black strap with a sky-blue, natural-looking crystal in the center; tight to his neck.)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Oh, that’s right! I know that name! You were the one that made ‘To Be Wanted’ and ‘Tainted Celebration,’ right?

Kohaku: That’s me alright...

(Touma: Good to know?)

Smart-looking, intimidating boy: _-Neutral-_ I am Hideki Ueda, and I'm renowned as the Ultimate Shogi Master. Be grateful that you’ve had the opportunity to collaborate with someone like me.

**Hideki Ueda: Ultimate Shogi Master**

(Touma: Hideki seems to be a bit more pompous, his strawberry blonde hair just poking out of a pale brown fedora with a black strap. Though the hair splayed outwards from the neck, and his bangs were in two separate parts, his intense green eyes seemed to pierce everything he looked at. His mouth was in a constant sneer, yet his orange tee-shirt and a brown overcoat with numerous amounts of pockets all screamed that he was more of a fun-loving person… True to his talent, there was a ring adorned with the shogi piece representing ‘gold’ as a ring on his middle right finger. His trousers were a darker shade of brown, and it all felt… intense and right at the same time, as if we’ve known each other for years.)

(Touma: But, man… isn’t someone a little arrogant… Now’s not the time to undermine someone, I just need to stay formal.)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ Let's get out of here together.

Hideki: _-Sneering, pointing both forcefully and accusationally-_ So have you found an exit yet?

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ I'm afraid not. You either?

Kohaku: _-Right hand tossing up a dark blue spray can, bored expression-_ Sorry, no... Granted I just wanted to put this on as a finishing touch.

Touma: Well, let's keep looking... hopefully we'll find something to get us out or where we are or something... just any kind of something.

Kohaku: _-Right hand tossing up a dark blue spray can, bored expression-_ Well, in the meantime I'll add your names... Mainly so people know we were all here. If only we had an Ultimate Photographer here to just capture us by our names! That would be so cool!

Hideki: _-Sneering, right hand running across the crease of his hat-_ He's just playing out a strategy for the far worst... I feel like I should admire his foresight as a shogi player... but I have to disagree with his crass way of going about it.

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ I know we *will* get out of here... All of us will!!

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ No one can ever call Shinju a pessimist...)

(Touma: I think we should move on…)

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ Hey, do you think we should go back out?

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Sure...

[exit Drawing Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hallway]

______1st Floor Hallway______

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Okay then, that takes care of all the rooms that we could have gone to.

Shinju: _-Surprised look, pointing ahead-_ Hey look! There’s someone else here! I wonder what their story is.

(Touma: And sure enough, there was a girl in the middle of the hallway. She looked scared of her own shadow, trembling. Granted, how am I facing this without any fear? Without doubt? I attempt to brush it off for now, there’s someone new to meet after all.)

[check Tall, trembling girl]

(Touma: She was very visibly shaking, which directly contrasted with her height. She was easily a half a foot taller than me or Shinju, but she was able to easily hide behind her light brown hair; bangs covering her eyes, and the rest of her hair easily covering her torso. It looked thick and silky, almost like a shield made out of individual strands. I could barely see her uniform, but from what I could tell, it was a white blouse with a red-gray scarf and a red skirt…)

Tall, trembling girl: _-Pulling at her hair so none of her face is showing, defensive stance-_ Eek!

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Ah!

Tall, trembling girl: Are... a-are you... Who a-a-are y-you???

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ No, wai-

(Touma: I tried leaning closer to her, but…)

Tall, trembling girl: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ S-s-stay away!

Touma: We aren't-

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ Let me do this. Hey, are you OK? We’re all here to help you. We’re stuck here just like you. I’m Shinju Ota the Ultimate Jeweler, who are you?

(Touma: She talked in a whisper and extended her arm. For this girl to be such a tall person, I didn’t expect her to be so timid like that...)

Tall, trembling girl: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ I... I… I...

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ My name’s Touma Tsutsui, the Ultimate Calligrapher, nice to meet you Ms. ...

Tall, trembling girl: _-Lips quivering, hands grabbing opposite shoulders-_ W… T-T-Tac...na, the Ul… ...sing… M...iac.

Touma: Um… May you repeat that?

Tall, trembling girl: W-W-W-W-Wakana... T-T-Tachibana, the Ultimate... _-Neutral-_ They all c-c-call m-me the Ultimate C-C-Composing M-M-Maniac, so j-j-just c-call me th-th-that...

**Wakana Tachibana: Ultimate Composing Maniac**

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Is it really alright for us to call you that?

Wakana: I’ve g-given up on t-t-t-trying to ch-change it b-b-b-back...

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ So does that mean you didn’t accept that name?

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ No... I-I-I w-was originally the Ultimate C-C-Composer, but a l-l-lot of other p-p-people d-d-decided the n-n-name ‘C-C-C-Composing M-Maniac’ w-was better s-s-suited for me, as I s-s-supposedly b-become a little c-c-c-crazed when I get an i-i-idea.

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ What do you mean?

Wakana: _-Both hands fluffing up her hair, lips pursed-_ I don’t know... I don’t r-r-r-r-r-remember what I say or… or wh-wh-what I d-d-d-do wh-when I g-g-get the urge to write m-music, and n-no one's ever t-t-t-told me what h-happens either...

(Touma: That should be a little concerning, right?)

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ It’s n-not like w-w-we’ll be here l-l-long... L-Let’s j-just get o-o-out of here s-s-s-so th-th-that I c-can go attend Hope’s Peak Academy.

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ So that we all can, dear.

(Touma: I guess Wakana is just a little skittish, or maybe I just ran up too close to her... I guess we’ll see when we get out of here.)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Hey, I didn’t see you beforehand... where did you come from?

Wakana: _-Collapsing in on herself, meekly pointing ahead-_ Th-that w-w-w-wall behind you h-h-has a s-s-s-secret p-passage...

[camera pans to the farthest end of the hall]

Wakana: _-Both hands fluffing up her hair, lips pursed-_ J-just kn-kn-knock on the c-center of it th-th-three t-times a-and it’ll u-unlock...

Shinju: Let’s try it out!

Touma: _-Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile-_ Hey, Wakana, would you like to come with us?

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ I-It w-would be n-n-nice t-t-t-to h-ha… have s-s-s-some c-company... y-yes p-p-p-please.

[check the back of the wall]

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ So all I have to do is knock on the door three times...)

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock!*

[the wall then proceeds to open in an ‘X’ pattern]

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Woah, that’s so cool!

Wakana: _-Head hanging low, segments of hair splitting erratically-_ I j-j-jumped the f-first time I d-d-did that...

Touma: _-Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile-_ We’re here together, and that’s what counts, alright?

[enter Stockhouse]

______Stockhouse______

(Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ The Stockhouse looked… organized. It was reminiscent of a new warehouse filled with…)

Wakana: I-I-I’m ah…

Shinju: _-Ponytail snaking back up and around her, horrified eyes, small tears forming around her eyes-_ What are all these weapons for?!

(Touma: Granted that’s just one of the aisles. The others, however, looked like they were just apart of a normal grocery store…)

Shinju: _-Hands gesturing to ‘calm down’, somewhat nervous smile-_ You *do* realize that you said that all out loud?

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Um... I... uh... I... uh... it’s... I... um... uh…

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ You k-k-kinda d-d-did….

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ What was that even all about? Are you narrating this or something?

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Mmm… I’m… not sure actually…

Shinju: Granted that thought does have a point… Like...

Shinju: _-Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly-_ Soda? Ah, yes! The soda is right next to the knives, please use one if you can't open the bottle on your own! _-Cheeks puffed out slightly, twisting a ring on her middle finger back and forth-_ Seriously, even if this place wasn’t supposed to be found, why is it so… available?!

Touma: Yeah, this is just as weird as the Gardening Room…

Wakana: Th-the G-G-Gardening Room?

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Yeah… there's a bunch of poisonous plants in there out in the open…

Shinju: _-Unsure expression, right hand covering right ear-_ This is just getting weird…

Wakana: _-Fiddling with hair strand, lips pursed slightly-_ Y-y-yeah… W-w-we c-c-could all t-t-take our own lives… and they would be n-n-none the w-w-wiser…

Shinju: _-Cheeks puffed out slightly, twisting a ring on her middle finger back and forth-_ I mean, sure, there's cameras too, but they don't have direct control over any of us…

Touma: Hmm...

Shinju: This is getting all kinds of crazy.

(Touma: That's… kinda obvious at this point, but it's still right. How could we possibly obtain an explanation for all of this readily-available death???)

[check knives]

(Touma: I shuddered to see all of these knives in one area. It's not like the assortment in a knife block, though. They all had this… malevolence about them, like they knew they were designed to hurt someone… I don't wanna think about that anymore.)

[check poison]

(Touma: There's only one kind of poison here, a shot-sized bottle labeled ‘Purple Basilisk’ with an out-of-place cartoonish picture of a purple snake with a crown on its head. Along the back was a pull-out set of guidelines.

“The Purple Basilisk is a deadly force to be reckoned with, as this entire bottle has enough toxins inside to kill a herd of elephants! Death is instant when ingested, or inside the bloodstream, but cannot be absorbed into the skin, as it's viscosity cannot bypass the epidermis. If on the skin, the worst that would happen would be a purple stain on the epidermis, similar to a bruise. This specific poison is best used when poisoning knives or arrows, as it can last on a surface for years! This poison is unable to be dissolved by other liquids, and instead makes most liquids look like they're filled with mold! The poison can become a gas at 200 degrees Fahrenheit, but I wouldn't recommend that either!”)

Shinju: _-Astonished stance, wide eyes, mouth open-_ Is there a reason this poison seems so… specific?

Touma: _-Disgusted frown, hands holding their opposite forearms, sweat forming near eyebrows-_ I don't want to know why there's a poison here at all.

Wakana: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ I-I-I’m g-getting s-s-sick being here… c-can we leave?

Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ I mean… is there anything else of note?

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Well, this is more of a nitpick than anything else, but why is this another place where we can get food? The Dining Room’s got as much food in the kitchen area, so what’s the need for this extra food?

Shinju: Could it just be the same thought that no one was supposed to find this place and it’s some kind of panic room?

Wakana: _-Hesitant expression, visibly shaking, attempting to point but is retracting her hand-_ I-I-I don’t th-th-th-think that m-makes sense.

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ What do you mean?

Wakana: _-Left hand covering what little of her face is showing, shifted over to the right-_ I-If that w-w-was the case, why isn’t th-there a bunker? A... p-p-place that t-takes l-longer to g-g-get to… w-with t-t-t-traps and th-th-things like that to h-help protect them…?

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Hmm… Are you sure that there isn’t anything that leads to a place like that?

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ I-I-I’ve l-l-looked for everything I could think of… S-Sweeping m-m-marks on f-f-f-floors, kn-knocking o-o-on walls, p-p-p-p-pulling out everything off the sh-shelves… anything that th-the m-m-m-movies would d-d-do…

(Touma: _-Thoughtful look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Well, I mean if that’s how you found this in the first place, that does make sense...otherwise it would sound like a stupid kind of mystery novel…)

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ Hmm… I guess there's nothing else we can do here. Let's go out and see what else there is.

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Alright! Hey, Wakana! Come with us too, okay!

Wakana: _-Hesitant expression, visibly shaking, attempting to point but is retracting her hand-_ I-I-It's not l-l-like I'd w-w-*want* to stay h-h-h-here… Please... M-M-May w-we?

(Touma: We left the stackhouse as calmly as we could. Knocking on the wall, we opened the door and stepped through when-)

???: _-From a distance, not seen-_ Hey! Shinju! Touma!

Touma: Huh?

(Touma: As soon as we had finished talking with Wakana, someone ran hurriedly through the halls.)

Katsuto: _-Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head-_ Hey! Masumi and me found a way out! C’mon, let’s get everyone together so we can all leave!

Wakana: _-Wrapping a segment of her hair around her left hand with her right hand, head bent down-_ R-R-Really?

Katsuto: Hell yeah! Let’s go!

(Touma: And so we went and gathered everyone that we knew was around the school and found that there was a hidden panel inside of a certain room.)

[exit 1st Floor Hallway]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

Masumi: _-Confident, crooked smile, left fist raised out and up with gusto-_ When we were kicking the ball around like men, we accidentally hit the wall a few times.

Katsuto: Yeah! And when we did, I heard that there was a different sound based on where the ball hit. So I went closer and found this!

(Touma: Katsuto went towards the farthest wall away from the staircases, and he shifted it slightly to the right. There was sunlight in the distance, and the atmosphere in the Foyer lit up as bright as the ray.)

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Yes! A way out!

Emi: _-Eyes closed, flicking the right side of her hair outwards with her right hand-_ Hmph. Nice job for some duncebuckets like yourselves.

Masumi: _-Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips-_ Be a man and be more courteous to those that helped find a way out!

Itsuki: _-Goggles slipping off in astonishment, mouth slightly opened, hair flaring out slightly-_ You *do* know Emi’s a girl, right?

(Touma: Without waiting for more banter, Katsuto shifted the doorway even more. The wall looked more like it was missing a door now in comparison to why it looked so empty before. There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation when we all burst through the exitway like a pack of wolves on the hunt for prey. Except...)

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Huh?

Katsuto: _-Confused expression, soccer ball dribbling on his head, shoulders drooping-_ What’s the big deal?!

Hideki: _-Sneering, hands pushing down on the air authoritatively, intensely fierce gaze-_ How did I just know that these two lummoxes would mess this up?

Osamu: _-Head turned slightly, confused look, arms shifted back, fingers reeled in-_ I’ve read many plot twists in scripts as an AcTOR, but this is going too far!!!

(Touma: The doorway lead to a way out alright. Right out into a caged area. The entire mansion was cut off from the rest of humanity; some might even call it a malevolent version of the Garden of Eden.)

Masumi: _-Small, crooked smile, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple-_ Uh...

Emi: _-Dispassionate sneer, arms folded, hands in balls-_ Great job Mr. Manlyman! Oh, right and same for Mr. I’vebeenkickedintheheadtoomanytimesIdon’tknowwhatthefuckI’mthinking.

Izumi: _-Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple-_ Now, now, they were trying to find a way to escape, and they got farther than what any of us did now, correct?

Emi: _-Dissatisfied expression, flicking her hair back with both hands-_ Hmph. They still should’ve checked it out *beforehand* and told us it was a huge fucking dud later.

Haruka: _-Intellectual expression, looking away, writing in her notebook-_ Izumi, let’s pick our battles for something a bit more drastic.

(Touma: But still... I don’t quite think this is such a bad thing. We can still look outside, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with what’s outside according to the silhouettes of buildings. Someone *should* notice that there’s a giant cage surrounding a place like this, no?)

Shinju: _-Hands gesturing to ‘calm down’, somewhat nervous smile-_ We can all calm down now, right? It doesn’t look like there’s anything wrong with anything outside, so there’s a big chance that someone’ll see us and try and get in for whatever reason.

(Touma: Stop reading my mind!)

Kohaku: _-Neutral-_ I suppose so.

Itsuki: _-Neutral with a small frown-_ ...Ok.

Hideki: _-Eyes looking down at the rest of the cast, arms folded-_ For now, let us try and keep advancing. There is much more room to cover.

Touma: _-Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over-_ I suppose.

Shinju: _-Right hand placed on forehead to block out sunlight, concentrated look-_ Hey! I think I see some more people!

Haruka: _-Nose exaggerated slightly, arms crossed and eyes closed confidently-_ Oh! So do I!

Hoshiko: _-Wide eyed forming stars, large smile, stars forming on either side of her-_ Let’s rush to them!

Masumi: _-Confident, crooked smile, left fist raised out and up with gusto-_ This is how real men check up on people!

Itsuki: _-Goggles pulled down in annoyance, otherwise neutral-_ ...Is no one ever going to tell him the difference between male and female?

(Touma: For now, we should see if they’re alright.)

Shinju: _-Combative stance, slight frown, eyes sparkling with rage-_ Guys! _-Neutral-_ I don’t think everyone needs to go up to them.

Osamu: _-Head tilted, right hand combing through his hair-_ What do you mean? This was not in the AcTOR’s script!

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ I think it would be best to gradually have everyone introduce themselves... that way they don’t feel too overwhelmed by all of this. Touma, would you come with me and introduce ourselves to those two in the distance?

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Alright…

(Touma: We made our way down, and when we got closer… all it was was a singular step closer to our new, horrible life.)

[check Eccentric-looking Girl]

(Touma: The girl was quite honestly the most outlandish person I had seen. Her dress, if you could call it that, was divided into three parts. Though the pinks, purples, and whites all matched, the patterns seemed to clash. There was plaid and polka dots and stripes, but the ribbons attached to her sleeves, gloves, dress, and socks were a simple purple. One sleeve extended all the way down to her wrist, but the other just ended after her shoulder. Yet with her eyes supposedly squinted shut, she seemed to have an idea what she was doing, but I don’t quite know about her fashion sense… Regardless of the pseudo-clashing patchwork, the most noticeable feature of her outfit was an extravagant bow on her left hip. The bow itself was white, but it had many ribbons and feathers extending out from it, and in its entirety was about as big as my head…)

(Touma: The guy seemed to be a bit more down to Earth, but there was something about him. His backwards black hat covered his blonde hair, save for a long tuft of hair and strands sticking out underneath. He wore a bronze dolphin tail necklace with a silver strap. His shirt was black as well, but there were three dark purple bubbles on the right side of him. Sure it was framed by a purple jacket too small for him, but it all seemed to be a part of a… lifestyle almost. Like it was something more of a group aesthetic; contrast to the girl. He had grey jeans and two silver chains swing from his left hip to his shin.)

Eccentric-looking Girl: _-Neutral-_ Hmm...

Bitter male: _-Neutral-_ ...*sigh* It seems that there’s nothing to break the cage here either...

Touma: _-Looking down, hand rubbing chin-_ Are you guys looking for something?

Eccentric-looking Girl: _-Knuckles gently touching each other, smiling, head tilted-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! We’re not alone together?!

Bitter male: We thought that we could find something that could easily break the cage. The holes are too small to get by and it seems that digging around it is nigh on impossible with the cement underneath the cage...

Eccentric-looking Girl: _-Hands in fists parallel to her collar bone, overjoyed expression-_ Wait a minute!

Touma: _-Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves-_ Did you find it?

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Our way out?

Eccentric-looking Girl: _-Knuckles gently touching each other, smiling, head tilted-_ No, I thought we were looking for buttons, and I found some I could use.

(Touma: Well so much for that thought...)

Bitter male: _-Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white-_ WHAT THE FUCK!?!?

Eccentric-looking Girl: _-Smiling cheerfully, hands gently placed together-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! I can’t help it!!! After all I *am* Amaya Higasa, the Ultimate Seamstress.

**Amaya Higasa: Ultimate Seamstress**

Shinju: That sounds so pretty! Maybe we could design a dress together that could match some jewelry that I’m working on! I’m the Ultimate Jeweler after all, so the two of us would have to make the Ultimate Ball Gown or the Ultimate Get Up!

Amaya: Oh... Oh! Yes! - _Hands in fists parallel to her collar bone, overjoyed expression-_ That sounds like an amazing idea!!! I’d love to, it sounds so enchanting!

(Touma: Does Shinju have the ‘Ultimate Friend’ talent as well?)

Bitter male: - _Facing away, hands clenched into fists and kept close to his hips-_ I’ve been forgotten... fuckin’ fantastic.

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, one eye closed, hands holding opposite forearms-_ Hm? Did you say something?

Bitter male: _-Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white-_ Well fuck you too!

(Touma: Is there a need to be so rude?)

Bitter male: _-Neutral-_ That’s a bad way to treat Hibiki Mitsune, the Ultimate Vocalist. I’m the star of the most famous boy band of all time, so don’t fuck with me.

**Hibiki Mitsune: Ultimate Vocalist**

(Touma: Isn't he a little pompous...)

Shinju: _-Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly-_ Did someone forget to take their nap?

Hibiki: - _Facing away, hands clenched into fists and kept close to his hips-_ Tch.

Shinju: _-Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed-_ Is this really what you act like outside of Scattered Directions?

(Touma: Wait... I know that boy band from my friends at school. Apparently Scattered Directions are set to be the best-selling boy band for five years in a row thanks to their powerful vocals and princely personalities when talking to their fans. I always heard that the lead singer was supposed to be the most charming of them all, but I guess that’s just a facade.)

Hibiki: I can act however the hell I want to. I ain’t taking no fuckin’ autographs or nothin’, and I ain’t on stage either. Get used to it.

[pan over to a monitor hanging from the wall just above where they exited the Center Foyer, filled with static]

???: Ahem? Ahem! Umm... Can everyone hear me alright? Is this thing on?

Hibiki: Hm?

Touma: Ah!

Shinju: Eek!

Amaya: The monitor started up! Look!

(Touma: So it did... Who is that? The chair is swiveled backwards and I can't see who's talking. That high-pitched voice, though... it's so grating on my ears... Like something that is trying to act cutesy, but has a lingering malice that radiates from every syllable they utter.)

???: Ahem! This is an announcement from your *gracious* host! Please meet me in the Center Foyer. Participation is greatly encouraged!

[monitor turns off]

(Touma: And as soon as it started, the monitor ticked off with a flash of static.)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ We should go. Perhaps we'll find out what the hell happened to us.

Amaya: _-Strand of hair sticking out of place out of nervousness, lips scrunched up-_ Are... are we sure about this?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ There might be something useful that we can learn. And that last line makes me not wanna keep waiting.

Hibiki: _-Shadows forming around his eyes, fists about ready to punch someone-_ I don't trust this fucker.

Shinju: _-Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump-_ Well, I'm going. Touma, come on!

(Touma: When did this turn into your idea?)

Amaya: _-Neutral-_ ...

Hibiki: _-Neutral-_ Hey, Amaya...

Amaya: - _Hands in fists parallel to her collar bone, overjoyed expression-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! I say let's go!

Hibiki: _-Cap cartoonishly tipped towards the side, jaw hanging low, shocked expression-_ Huh? Not you too!

Amaya: - _Cold smile, readjusting her glove strings absentmindedly-_ I doubt there's a way out now, especially since our kidnappers are asking us to go somewhere. We weren't meant to stay in a specific area of the mansion. This place... all of it... is our prison.

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Hmm...

(Touma: That's actually a very solid bit of reasoning, Amaya...)

Touma: _-Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves-_ Then let's go!

Hibiki: _-Bent over with frustration, hands planted onto hips-_ Fuckin’ hell… Fine.

(Touma: And so we walked out. Shinju had been waiting for us inside as the rest of us meandered our way in.)

______Center Foyer______

(Touma: All sixteen of us had meandered over, and were cautiously surveying the Foyer as if it was our battleground. Looks of astonishment, confusion, and aggravation were spread across the room. But dammit we want answers! Everyone stood in a defensive manner, all eyeing up the foyer for whoever did this to us.

Masumi: _-Looking over his shoulder, more constricted posture-_ So...

Hideki: _-Bored expression, fiddling with his nails-_ Is this their next move? What advantage will this have?

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ C-C-Come on o-o-o-out you c-c-coward...

Hibiki: _-Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring-_ Like you're one to talk.

???: _-Not shown-_ Puhu...

Kohaku: _-Clutching two different shades of blue spray cans, anxious expression, sweat forming on his forehead-_ Did you all hear that?

Hoshiko: _-Stunned and somewhat nervous expression, stars falling on either side of her-_ What's in the stars for us now?

Haruka: _-Nose exaggerated to indicate smelling, confused expression-_ Something smells funny about this...

Amaya: _-Strand of hair sticking out of place out of nervousness, lips scrunched up-_ Would a green sash even compliment a red dress and a yellow hair piece?

(Touma: I'm not gonna even ask what goes through your head Amaya...)

Emi: _-Dispassionate frown, four fingers on her right hand are touching her forehead, the thumb on her temple-_ So will the *real* kidnapper please show us their fucking face?

???: Puhuhuhu...

Hideki: _-Sneering, hands pushing down on the air authoritatively, intensely fierce gaze-_ Quiet down.

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ ...

(Touma: I never thought that this... thing that would be introduced... ...would haunt me for the rest of my days.)

Focusing on a table sitting in the middle of the room, there's a pause where it's like no one even considers breathing. Looking up at the chandelier, swinging, is a stuffed teddy bear. Half black, half white, and full of a discomforting combination of cute and ghastly. The white seemed to be a normal teddy bear that you’d give to a small child, but the other side… what with the horrendous scar that glows amongst the shadows and an unnaturally toothy smile that stretched from the middle of his face towards the eye was enough for anyone to know that this was no ordinary toy... One large swing on the chandelier, and the bear was surrounded by the sparkling of lights is it gracefully fell down, almost like it was going to dive into a pool before flipping itself over and sitting down on the chair like a doll on a shelf.

Shinju: *gasp* A TEDDY BEAR!!!! IT’S SOOO CUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emi: _-Back turned, hair flying, slight sneer seen over right shoulder-_ An animatronic one at least...

???: _-Neutral-_ I'm not a stuffed bear, idiots! Why does *everyone* assume that about me? You all should know what assuming does! I'm Monokuma! I'm the host of this Masquerade of Mutual Killing!

Touma: _-Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive-_ Wait, what?

Kohaku: _-Looking upward towards the left, spinning green spray can on right finger-_ ‘Masquerade of Mutual Killing’???

Katsuto: _-Unenthused expression, mouth opened in exasperation, eyes lidded-_ He's probably just fucking with us... I think we're just getting hazed into Hope's Peak Academy...

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ You're wrong!!!

Katsuto: _-Cupping lips to shout, a soccer ball held under right arm-_ Hey!!!! Nice prank everyone! Just let us all go now! We’ll punch you in the arm, but we’ll all have a nice laugh about it afterwards!

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ How stupid are you?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Well, isn't it kinda off though? Why should we believe a *talking bear*?

Monokuma: _-Both hands raised, lunging towards the screen as if ready to attack, face turning a shade of red-_ Still not a bear, you itty-bitty idiot! I’m Monokuma!!

Hideki: _-Head raised snobbishly and turned away, eyes closed-_ I'm surprised that you off all people would make a point like that.

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ That's a little harsh wording there... but same.)

Monokuma: _-Black side showing his claws, red eye aglow-_ Bears do not lie. Also, shouldn't I be more normal than the situation you're all in?

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I'm sorry?

Monokuma: _-Forehead glowing red, scar eye lighting up with malice-_ Listen up you little brats! I'm not gonna stand here and take this! I'm the host of this Masquerade of Mutual Killing, and you're all gonna kill each other!!

Hideki: _-Sneering, hands pushing down on the air authoritatively, intensely fierce gaze-_ Now it has gone on too far. Listen you haughty philistine behind that bear, this farce is no longer acceptable. Curtail this charade and let us go to Hope's Peak Academy in peace.

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Jeez. Did you swallow a dictionary before you arrived?

Hideki: _-Darker sneering, jagged outline is getting seriously thick, wildly intense gaze, shadows forming around the eyes-_ Tch...

Monokuma: _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ Ooh! If I were a human, I'd be trembling in my boots; and I don't have any!

Osamu: _-Head tilted to the left, right hand combing through his hair-_ So why have you summoned an AcTOR like me and this... colorful cast here?

Monokuma: _-Bent over in shame, head turning a shade of blue-_ I swear no one listens to this lil’ ol’ bear anymore... All I want you all to kill each other as apart of the Masquerade of Mutual Killing... That's not too much to ask for, right? _-Angered-_ Why does no one EVER BELIEVE ME?!?!

Katsuto: _-Unenthused expression, mouth opened in exasperation, eyes lidded-_ Think ‘bout it bud...You look like a stuffed bear with some baaaaad mojo. Why should people trust you, especially when we *just* met you, you've *kidnapped* us, and put us in some psycho-mansion? Not only do you look like a stuffed toy, simply no one's gonna listen, unless that C movie actor-

Osamu: _-Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves-_ It's *AcTOR*!!!

Katsuto: Whatever... but if he was compliant immediately, he's probably going for the long con.

Monokuma: Huh... I never thought of it like that.

(Touma: _-Unsure look, right hand covering mouth-_ Is this seriously happening right now???)

Monokuma: _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ But I *am* gonna make you murder each other!!! Before all that, though, here you all go! Your very own e-handbooks!

Wakana: _-Pulling at her hair so none of her face is showing, defensive stance-_ I-I don't understand... w-w-why give us these i-i-if we're s-s-supposed t-t-to be k-kidnapped?

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Did you really think I'd be *that* stupid to give you something to contact the outside world? You're funny… I mean, you can contact the other guests here via a closed off messenger, but I ain’t gonna paint no… Ugh! Wrong script! I mean that you aren’t going to be able to talk to anyone else outside of our lovely Dupuis Manor!!!

Emi: _-Eyes closed, flicking the right side of her hair outwards with her right hand-_ So what are we supposed to use these for?

Monokuma: _-Neutral-_ Well, I’m glad you asked! These not only hold the Gala Rules, but also act as your personal calendars! _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ This’ll help keep messy Millenials like yourselves organized and it’ll be the technology to help you not go into withdrawl. Despair like that isn’t interesting enough for my tastes.

Eiji: _-Head tilted, intensely curious expression-_ So, this whole murder thing is true?

Amaya: _-Neutral-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull... Should you really be asking that?

Monokuma: Yes! Bludgeoning, stabbing, drowning, strangling, setting them on fire, poisoning, smothering, anything you want! Be as creative or simplistic as you can to kill someone!

Shinju: _-Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly-_ And why should we do that?

Monokuma: _-Neutral-_ ‘Cause that’s your only other way out of here besides of going in a body bag! _-White side turned towards the camera, white arm behind head in a fashionable manner-_ Hey! Hey! I just thought of something that might show you how serious I am!

(Touma: The… thing clapped twice, and the chandelier descended slowly, and when it finally got to the floor... )

Haruka: _-Hands covering mouth, turning away so flower in hair is more noticeable-_ I'm sorry, WHAT?

Wakana: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!?

(Touma: ...there was a man on the chandelier, donning a tuxedo… and numerous slash wounds against the stomach and face. He looked more like a Halloween prop than a corpse at that point, what with just how… how…)

Shinju: _-Concerned look, arms outstretched-_ You okay Touma? You’re shaking…

Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ No, I mean, um… just… just… maybe we can talk about it later…

(Touma: And I think that’s when it set in for everyone. Everyone here is a potential friend and foe. Eyes were gravitating around the room, looking... darting... staring... any attempt to hide fear or to scan the room was visible. That looming sense of dread permeated the Foyer. I'm sure that everyone has the same thoughts floating in their heads; ‘I'm going to die here?’ ‘Will someone kill me?’ ‘Will I be the one to kill another?’... And even though our survival depended on trusting each other, someone would inevitably betray that trust just to get out of this place-)

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ So what? I’ll just be happy with my new-found friends and company!

Itsuki: _-Happy-ish expression, otherwise neutral-_ ... _-Happy-ish with a thumbs up-_ Yeah... we can be happy here.

Katsuto: _-Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head-_ Hell yeah, baby! Let's do this!

Masumi: _-Looking up in wonder, eyes widened in awe-_ Real men get along with each other!

Emi: _-Eyes closed, flicking the right side of her hair outwards with her right hand-_ I guess I don't mind. Eh, why not? This'll be fun regardless. Just don’t get in my way.

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs-_ One order of harmony, coming right up!

Osamu: _-Arms outstretched in either direction, cocksure smile-_ I agree wholeheartedly! I'm not even AcTING, though I could as I am the Ultimate AcTOR!!!

Wakana: _-Both hands fluffing up her hair, tiny smile peeking out-_ Uh... I... Y-Y-Yes, l-let’s d-d-do th-this.

Hibiki: _-Smiling with enthusiasm, flicking out hair in front of his face-_ I'm not complainin'!

Haruka: _-Smiling, tapping two fingers to the side of her nose-_ I can smell malice on a person, and I can guarantee no one's gonna try anything!

Hideki: _-Sneering, hands pushing down on the air authoritatively, intensely fierce gaze-_ This room must be filled with a flock of philistines.... are you even listening to what he's saying?

Eiji: _-Cold, hollow stare, adjusting tie-_ We are, but unlike you we are capable of having faith in others. Please be more conscientious for others in the future. I honestly think that we can accomplish living here together like this, and, though I respect your opinion, give us a chance before you start spouting gloom and doom.

Touma: _-Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves-_ I couldn't have said it better myself, Eiji.

Amaya: - _Hands in fists parallel to her collar bone, overjoyed expression-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! Let's do it!

Hoshiko: _-Wide eyed forming stars, large smile, stars forming on either side of her-_ We are here together, and in it together! Sixteen Ultimates in a single space can do practically anything!

Kohaku: _-Smiling, right hand placing butt of yellow spray can on his right cheek-_ Definitely! You hear that Monokuma? We ain’t gonna kill nobody and you ain’t gonna get jack!

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Jack? Who’s that?

Hideki: _-Sheer, dark, hateful expression emphasized with a dark and jagged outline-_ You know what he means, plebeian.

Monokuma: _-Turned completely around in boredom-_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve heard this all before... They’re never right. _-Neutral-_ But first, you should read the rules of this place! Those that do not follow them will be strictly and swiftly punished by yours truly.

Wakana: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ And b-b-b-by p-p-punishing, y-you m-m-mean...

Monokuma: _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ You got it! I’ll make sure every single one of you’se rulebreakers is sleepin’ wid da fishes!

(Touma: Trying to brush off that bear’s remarks, I opened up the e-handbook, and I was amazed to see my name and title of ‘Ultimate Calligrapher’ stylized to fit my talent; being written with a generous amount of highlighting. I wonder what the rest of the opening of all the other people's e-handbooks looked like, but for now I read the rules that were stated on something close to a presentation near its other functions.

“Rule 1: Monokuma is allowed to add on or delete any rules as he sees fit.

Rule 2: Leaving the mansion without completing the procedures in rules 8-9 is strictly prohibited.

Rule 3: Nighttime is from 10PM to 8AM the next day. The dining hall and other facilities that list this on their own separate rule sheets are closed at this time, so please exercise caution.

Rule 4: Follow the rules explicitly listed in specialty rooms that otherwise aren’t listed here.

Rule 5: Violence against the host, and damage to any surveillance cameras and/or things for your protection (i.e. barbed wire, etc.) is strictly prohibited.

Rule 6: Sleeping outside of the guest rooms is prohibited.

Rule 7: With few restrictions, students are free to explore the mansion at their own discretion.

Rule 8: A person can escape this Masquerade of Mutual Killing by killing someone. They will become the ‘villain’ and a Class Trial will be held after there is an amount of alotted time to investigate.

Rule 9: If a villain is found guilty in a Class Trial, they alone will be executed. However, if the villain is not found guilty during said Class Trial, everyone besides the villain will be executed.

Rule 10: Any villain can only kill a maximum of two people, mass genocides aren’t truly entertaining.”)

Touma: _-Accusatory-_ Wait. ‘Before’?

Monokuma: _-Sweating profusely-_ Wait, huh? _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ I guess I’ve said a *little* bit too much. ‘Cya! _-Leaves-_

Osamu: _-Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth-_ That was one hell of a performance.

Emi: _-Sinister smile with her right hand pushing up her glasses-_ Are you sure even *you* believe that trite? _-Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it-_ Would you eat carrion to prove that you weren’t lying?

Osamu: Uhh… Hmm…

Izumi: Shouldn’t we discuss what we’ve all found? I think that will alleviate some confusion.

Itsuki: ...Perhaps…

Katsuto: I'll start. Even though almost everyone went through where me and Masumi were, we looked around the Center Foyer.

Masumi: Yeah! That… Monokuma wasn’t manly enough to leave the staircases open for us to continue looking. We were left to ourselves, having manly conversations and greeting those that came out of the room area.

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ The Guest Room areas all have our names and a weird pixely photo of us on them. I suppose that’s what the person that’s keeping us here means by the sixth rule.

_____Flashback_____

Rule 6: Sleeping outside of the guest rooms is prohibited.

_____Flashback End_____

Hideki: That should have been so painfully obvious.

Amaya: _-Smiling cheerfully, hands gently placed together-_ We have rooms? Stitch, sew, cut, pull! A girl does need her privacy after all!

Kohaku: _-Right hand tossing up a dark blue spray can, bored expression-_ Right. You and Hibiki weren’t inside the rooms… I suppose either of you wouldn’t have enough time to have looked when we found you…

Hibiki: _-Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white-_ No duh, asshat.

Eiji: Moving on, we thankfully don’t have to worry about food. There is a Dining Hall and joined Kitchen stocked with all kinds of ingredients.

Hoshiko: Oh! That is very promising! I assume we have utensils and ways to make food?

Eiji: Correct.

Izumi: If it would be okay with everyone else, I could make mass meals for everyone. I may not be the most physically adept, but I know my way around food.

Wakana: I-I-If y-y-you want t-t-to… I w-w-wouldn’t m-m-m-mind….

Emi: Shouldn’t we be concerned if this chick wants to do all the cooking? I mean seriously! That’s too obvious.

Touma: I… don’t think we have to worry about that...

Emi: Oh come on! What’s stopping her from just taking poison and killing us all??

Haruka: That’s also a part of the rules.

_____Flashback_____

Rule 10: Any villain can only kill a maximum of two people, mass genocides aren’t truly entertaining.

_____Flasback End_____

Emi: Tch. I guess… Any poisoning automatically falls on her head anyways...

Izumi: Oh… I see. If it would help, I could have someone else stay with me, Emi.

Hideki: Whatever…

Touma: May we please present all the information before we share concern? We won't go anywhere with paranoia.

Osamu: _-Fists raised parallel to the eyes, confident smile-_ This is always true as an AcTOR! Going through the script and commenting before finishing is very foolish.

Hoshiko: Gh… of all the people to be stuck with… Anyways, there is also a Movie Theater with DVD’s and other film media.

Katsuto: Hey, that's good!

Itsuki: How do you figure?

Katsuto: That's kinda simple. We can use it as a bit of an icebreaker, and a way to kinda escape from here. Isn't that good?

Hideki: Escapism is not be the best form of relief-

Hibiki: May you just shut the fuck up!?

Hideki: You vapid philistines deny a person’s thoughts, yet you still believe that we can all get along? Pah.

Haruka: Just stop it, Hideki. You're not adding anything else to the conversation besides paranoia. Either display what you've found, or please bite your tongue.

Hideki: Tch...

Emi: Well, there's also a Gardening Room. There is a wide variety inside… including poisonous ones.

Izumi: However, there's a way to track their movement.

Itsuki: That's true. We have to use a checkout list inside to take a plant. Assuming that rule is true…

_____Flashback_____

Rule 4: Follow the rules explicitly listed in specialty rooms that otherwise aren’t listed here.

_____Flashback End_____

Itsuki: If we assume that we'll die if we don't follow the rules, that should have a preventative effect.

Masumi: We don't need to worry about stupid plants! We are all manly men here! There's no way a man would use some stupid plants!

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull… Do I need to point out a problem with you?

Masumi: What are you talking about? A man like me has no problem whatsoever!!

(Touma: We might just have to ignore him about that…)

Kohaku: _-Smiling, right hand placing butt of yellow spray can on his right cheek-_ We also have the Fainting Room. I'm busy working on a mural there, so… Ms. Higasa? Mr. Mitsune? Would you be willing to show me how to write your names?

Hibiki: Why the fuck not.

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull! Let's go see!

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ B-B-Before y-you go… n-n-n-not to a-add t-t-too m-much else… b-b-b-but-

Hideki: Out with it, plebeian.

Wakana: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ Eeeek!!

Eiji: _-Bowing with grandiosity-_ Please, ignore him and continue.

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ Th-Th-There's a S-S-S-Stockhouse… a-at the end o-o-o-of the F-F-First Floor H-H-Hallway… Knock o-on the w-w-wall th-three t-times a-a-a-and it’ll o-open…

Shinju: Hey, Wakana, is it okay if I take over? No offense, but you're about ready to collapse.

Wakana: _-Wrapping a segment of her hair around her left hand with her right hand, head bent down-_ O-O-Okay…

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Thank you very much. _-Neutral-_ Anyways, the Stockhouse acts as a bit of a grocery store and murder mall; knives, ropes, poison... It's a bit concerning.

Hoshiko: _-Stunned and somewhat nervous expression, stars falling on either side of her-_ What is it that we can do? Place a guard or something?

Izumi: _-Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ It would have to be two people… that way we can be doubly sure no one would try to get something.

Hibiki: _-Shadows forming around his eyes, fists about ready to punch someone-_ What about Nighttime, dumbasses? The rules never say anything about not being able to leave dorms.

Hoshiko: _-Thoughtful look, small glimmer in her eyes-_ Unless, did it have a rule sheet?

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_ N-N-No…

Hideki: So, since it doesn't explicitly say that it closes at Nighttime, we must exercise caution. That explanation should even get through your vapid minds.

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull… Jeepers, you never cease an opportunity to make us all below you...

Shinju: We don't even know if we were *supposed* to see it. Maybe we can look once Nighttime is in effect and be double sure.

Haruka: Please, I think I can make this work! What if we all have a pact?! We all promise to not leave our rooms?

Hideki: That’s just simply petulant of you. Besides, how does someone of *your* stature plan to keep that in check?

Haruka: _-Smiling, tapping two fingers to the side of her nose-_ I am the Aroma Extraordinaire! I can smell the time a person enters a room and what they're doing, saying, thinking, and feeling. If I catch whiff of any wrongdoing, there will be consequences.

Shinju: That's a perfect idea! I'll be sure to double check her work and ask what she's been smelling every once and awhile, and that'll be set.

Hideki: Can I point-

Hibiki: You have any better ideas?

Hideki: But-

Hibiki: Either actually propose a good fuckin’ idea, or keep yer damn trap shut!

Wakana: I… I-I-I w-w-wanna go h-h-home…

Izumi: I… I think we all do. To some regard…

Osamu: _-Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth-_ But how are you not concerned about the Killing Game?!? I can tell you're not AcTING!!!

Hibiki: _-Smug grin, hands gripping the back of his neck, elbows pointing parallel to his body-_ Glad to know you’re not the only chicken in our midst, Wakana.

Wakana: _-Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously-_...

Masumi: _-Slightly red from anger, mouth shouting, hands gripping hips-_ Is that how a man is supposed to act?

Hibiki: _-Cap cartoonishly tipped towards the side, jaw hanging low, shocked expression-_ The hell’re you talkin’ about?

Masumi: You heard me. Is that how a man is supposed to act?

Hibiki: _-Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring-_ Tch. I don’t have to answer to *you*. I’m outta here! _-Leaves-_

Masumi: Wait! I’m not done with you! _-Leaves-_

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ ... _-Leaves-_

Izumi: _-Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple-_ You okay, Wakana? _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Hey, why don’t we get something from the Dining Hall? There oughta be something we can just take out and relax, or I can always just whip something up. Let’s go. _-Leaves-_

Wakana: _-Both hands fluffing up her hair, tiny smile peeking out-_ Oh.... Okay... Haruka, w-would y-y-y-you l-l-l-like t-to join us? _-Leaves-_

Haruka: _-Laughing with a small amount of projectile spit coming out of her mouth, head tilted upwards-_ Sure thing! _-Leaves-_

Shinju: Hey, Touma. I wanna just go wander a little more on my own. Just so I can see the sights and make my own opinions of them. I’ll catch you later! _-Leaves-_

Touma: Whatever you’re prerogative is... But I still don’t know about this...

Hideki: You’re going to be one of the first to die with that attitude, Calligrapher.

Touma: Huh?

Hideki: You will simply die without that certain amount of conviction within you. Either you will get killed by not trusting anyone, or you will murder yourself and someone else when you take their life for believing in this nonsense too much. Be wary of that, Calligrapher.

(Touma: And with that foreboding message, my normal ideas of life came to a swift end. I will face this fact all too soon — I am self-assured about that, but for now, my brain cannot even begin to fathom the death sentence that this so called ‘Masquerade of Mutual Killing’ has wrought upon us. I quickly went to my room, without so much as thinking about it, and began to sleep. Sleeping so that I can hope that this place, like all of the others, is just another figment of my imagination.)

[monitor turns on]

Monokuma: Ahem! Attention guests of the Masquerade of Mutual Killing! It is now 10PM! Some rooms will be closing shortly! Parting may be such sweet sorrow, but this is your world's end dancehall, so you better part without regret!

[monitor turns off]

Touma: I guess... I should go to bed. Maybe then I'll wake up from this horrid dream...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_____Monokuma Theater______

Monokuma: Birds are strange creatures...

Monokuma: A duck’s quack doesn't echo for some reason... there still isn’t an explanation...

Monokuma: Kiwis are called honorary mammals since they were completely smart birds! Smart enough to lose their wings, that is!

Monokuma: Peregrine falcons do a literal Falcon Punch! when hunting.

Monokuma: A bird species called honeyguides make humans go toward a beehive and when they inevitably take that... warm... delicious... scrumptious honey, they take that opportunity to eat the bee’s larvae!

Monokuma: Cardinals enjoy covering themselves in ants... so I put my fire ant farm right near a cardinal’s nest! That was absolutely amazing when it freaked out so violently, and it didn’t even know why it happened!! The bird kept on covering itself with my new ant army!

Monokuma: Birds really are dumb, huh??

  


**_Prologue: Secrets, Mysteries, and Galas Cloaked in Elegance~ END_ **

Alive: 16 Students

  


Boys:

Touma Tsutsui: Ultimate Calligrapher

Hibiki Mitsune: Ultimate Vocalist

Masumi Hashimoto: Ultimate ???

Katsuto Yukizaki: Ultimate Soccer Star

Itsuki Masaoka: Ultimate Chemist

Kohaku Miura: Ultimate Street Artist

Osamu Rinkawa: Ultimate Actor

Hideki Ueda: Ultimate Shogi Master

Eiji Fujitaka: Ultimate Ballroom Dancer

  


Girls:

Hoshiko Hiiragi: Ultimate Astrologist

Emi Yokoyama: Ultimate Tattoo Artisan

Izumi Futsushu: Ultimate Barista

Amaya Higasa: Ultimate Seamstress

Shinju Ota: Ultimate Jeweler

Haruka Wakaba: Ultimate Perfumer

Wakana Tachibana: Ultimate Composing Maniac


	2. Chapter 1: At the Stroke of a Hazy Midnight Dream [Daily Life #1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... so... I forgot I posted this here on AO3, and I should apologize for that. I have most of this chapter's Daily Life done as of now, and I'll be working on the Investigation and Class Trial mechanics soon enough! Also, until I have any requests from anyone to have someone's FTE, I'll just have them randomly inserted, so Itsuki and Izumi will have today's events. By all means, please do tell me who you'd love to see! I'll try to post the second part in about two weeks or so, and for now, I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 1: At the Stroke of a Hazy Midnight Dream ~ Daily Life, START_ **

  


(Touma: _-Neutral-_ The next day... the next day was one of the harder ones. I woke up with some anticipation for the incomprehensible idea of a ‘Masquerade of Mutual Killing’ was just something that I had cooked up with a fever dream, but…)

[monitor turns on]

Monokuma: This is an official announcement from your gracious and loveable host! Welcome, guests, to another bee-youtiful day for the Masquerade of Mutual Killing! It is now 7 a.m.! Dance until you drop dead, or someone else might do it for you!

[monitor turns off]

Touma: _-Thoughtful look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I was wrong… I guess this is my reality at this point.

(Touma: So, a steamy shower that outlasts the hot water is the next best remedy to get me up and out of my head. Just a while longer... long enough to try and attempt to wash my worries away.)

Touma: _-Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile-_ Ahhh~!

(Touma: And as soon as I had changed--)

[Pan to door]

???: *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

(Touma: --someone was rapping on my door.)

[check door]

[Shinju enters]

Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!! Time to make the day something special!

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Hey...

Shinju: Izumi and I thought that it would be a great idea to whip up a giant breakfast for everyone! I’m asking for everyone to meet in the Dining Hall by eight! _-Combative stance, slight frown, eyes sparkling with rage-_ You better not be late, Touma!

Touma: _-_ _Slight worried look in his eyes, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ Wait...

[pans to clock in the room]

Touma: _-_ _Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest-_ ...it’s already seven forty-five!

Shinju: _-Neutral-_ Yeah, and?

(Touma: Can’t really say no to that kinda crazy, but hopefully this’ll just spice up the day to day around here.)

[exit Touma’s Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

[talk to Shinju]

Touma: - _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ What’s this all about?

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger-_ Well, I thought that it would be nice to have everyone together for breakfast! This way, we can hopefully keep an eye out for each other and get to know each other splendidly!

Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over-_ Since when do you use the word ‘splendidly’?

Shinju: _-_ _Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ What? An airbrain can’t have a decent vocabulary?

(Touma: Usually no, but you’ve proved me wrong about so many things before now. I guess I need to remember to expect anything here...)

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger-_ Come on, slowpoke! We’ve gotta get going!

(Touma: I suppose...)

[exit Guest Room Hall]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

[talk to Haruka]

Haruka: _-_ _Intellectual expression, looking away, writing in her notebook-_ Hmm.

(Touma: Haruka is writing in a notebook for some reason... maybe I should ask her what’s going on.)

Touma: - _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ What’s up Haruka?

Haruka: Hm? Oh, nothing much. I’m just trying to figure out something.

Touma: What about?

Haruka: You wouldn’t be interested. _-_ _Slight blush, meek smile, hands on chest clutching her notebook-_ Later~! _-Leaves-_

(Touma: So much for that I suppose...)

[talk to Masumi]

Masumi: _-_ _Smiling, teeth barely showing, winking, right palm facing up-_ Ah! Perfect timing! Touma, would you be willing to help me out? Man to man?

(Touma: Do I even wanna know?)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ Sure, what do you need?

Masumi: _-_ _Looking over his shoulder, more constricted posture-_ Do you have a lighter or anything? Something that can set fires without needing to break anything?

Touma: _-_ _Looking down, hand rubbing chin-_ If I’m thinking what I think you’re thinking, burning down the barbed wire and bars from the windows is against the school rules regardless of what you use to start the fire.

______Flashback______

Rule 4: Violence against the host, and damage to anything for your protection (i.e. surveillance cameras, barbed wire, etc.) is strictly prohibited. 

______End of Flashback______

Touma: It’s still damaging property, so you’d die...

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips, sweat beading up on forehead-_!!!

(Touma: Something tells me you didn’t think this through very much had you?)

Touma: _-_ _Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I mean, it was a nice thought and all, but...

Masumi: _-_ _Smiling, teeth barely showing, winking, right palm facing up-_ Hey, Shinju seems to be taking you to breakfast, yeah?

Touma: Yeah, let me guess--

Masumi: Can I come with you?

Touma: _-_ _Smiling normally, arms folded-_ It was kinda obvious at this point. Come along!

(Touma: And so, the three of us all walked together to the Dining Hall. We half-heartedly exchanged some more niceties before we eventually arrived.)

[enter Dining Room]

______ Dining Room______

(Touma: Everyone else was there already except...)

Masumi: Where’s Izumi? Is she...?

(Touma: _-_ _Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive_ _-_ Could someone have... Did someone really...?)

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, leaning forward slightly_ _-_ Oh! Right! Izumi is in the back preparing food for all of us to enjoy!

Izumi: _-Not on screen, from a distance, yelling-_ I’m just whipping up a breakfast for everyone! I’ll be out there in a bit!

Masumi: _-_ _Small, crooked smile, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple_ _-_ Hookay…

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ I’m just worrying over nothing. There’s no way something will happen…)

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling brightly, hands clasped together_ _-_ Hey, everyone! Can I have your attention for a bit?

Haruka: _-_ _Excited expression, eyes wide with wonder, hands fully placed together_ _-_ I suppose...

Kohaku: _-_ _Right hand tossing up a blue spray can, bored expression_ _-_ Sure...

Shinju: How would everyone feel if we all had breakfast together everyday like this?

Emi: _-_ _Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression_ _-_ Hmm... Doesn't matter to me, what about the rest of you dolts?

Katsuto: _-_ _Bright smile, tossing soccer ball up with right hand_ _-_ Hell yeah! We can get along better if we do!

Wakana: _-_ _Wrapping a segment of her hair around her left hand with her right hand, head bent down-_ Wh-Why do y-y-you have to c-c-call us n-names?

Hideki: _-_ _Sneering, right hand running across the crease of his hat_ _-_ Hmph.

Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ What's your deal?

Hibiki: _-_ _Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white_ _-_ No, I’m just asking you to keep the melodrama to yourself.

Hideki: Says the one that’s provoking something out of a grunt.

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes overflowing with anger, hunched over slightly, bitter look_ _-_ Enough you two!

Touma: _-_ _Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive_ _-_ !

Hideki: _-_ _Sneering, right hand running across the crease of his hat-_ Stay out of this, Astrologist.

Katsuto: _-_ _Teeth gritted, arms pulled back_ _-_ We *have* names, you know! Why don’t you use them?

Hideki: _-_ _Bored expression, fiddling with his nails_ _-_ I have neither the time, nor the interest to get to know any of your names. My goal is to survive; nothing more nothing less.

Kohaku: _-_ _Looking upward towards the left, spinning green paint can_ _-_ We can make this a war of attrition if it has to be.

Touma: _-_ _Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves_ _-_ Though our main goal *should* be to get out of here, we need to go about this efficiently. And that is gained by everyone collaborating together for a common goal. Isn’t that something *you* should know from professional shogi, Hideki? You use pieces as a combination to reach a specific goal, right? And, see, I’m using your name as a *formality* in order to establish that we *are* gonna be working together.

Hoshiko: _-_ _Thoughtful look, small glimmer in her eyes_ _-_ Through the tall and the short of it, we need to stay together.

Osamu: _-_ _Arms outstretched in either direction, cocksure smile_ _-_ As an AcTOR, I have seen this phenomena work on both ends of the spectrum, but besides for the kissing couple, when you stay together in these situations you’re not going to get hacked up by a chainsaw-wielding maniac. On your lonesome, no one will ever hear you scream.

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ Er… What does someone… How does someone even respond to that?)

Wakana: _-_ _Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously_ _-_ S-So, Shinju, wh-wh-what was it that you r-requested us for?

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ I just wanted to have everyone bond a little bit! We have to work together, after all. What better way to know each other better than by having meals with everybody?!

Hideki: _-_ _Head raised snobbishly and turned away, eyes closed_ _-_ I’ll be in my room if you need me.

(Touma: Hideki made a motion to stand, but Katsuto made sure he sat back down.)

Katsuto: _-_ _Teeth gritted, arms pulled back_ _-_ No. You’re gonna just stay here, just like the rest of us.

Hibiki: _-_ _Bent over with frustration, hands planted onto hips_ _-_ I personally wanna see how far you have that stick up your ass. I'm guessing that it reaches all the way up to his stomach.

Itsuki: _-_ _Goggles pulled down in annoyance, otherwise neutral_ _-_ ...Must we talk about this when we're about to eat?

Masumi: _-_ _Smiling, teeth barely showing, winking, right palm facing up_ _-_ Hey, Izumi! You need a man’s help in there?

Izumi: _-Not on screen, from a distance, yelling-_ Not quite! But give me around two more minutes and I'll have everything set up!

Shinju: _-_ _Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips_ _-_ So are we all in agreement? We're *all* going to show up here in the morning? This way we can all keep tabs on everyone else?

Hideki: _-_ _Bored expression, fiddling with his nails_ _-_ Well, I suppose that could be a good strategy… if that philistine bear is telling the truth, I can spare a moment or so to gather information.

Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ Hell no! I'm not gonna even stay in the same vicinity as that asshole!

Wakana: _-_ _Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden_ _-_ Eep! H-H-Hibiki! P-Please d-d-d-don’t yell in my ear! I-I-It’s scary!

Hibiki: _-_ _Slightly flustered look, hands gripping the back of his neck, elbows pointing parallel to his body_ _-_ Hmph.

(Touma: He looked away in an over-the-top display of dissatisfaction, yet when he did look back at Shinju…)

Hibiki: _-Neutral-_ Fine. I'll be here. Just don't think I'll be talking to that fucking shit-for-brains.

Shinju: _-_ _Confident smirk, head tilted up, welcoming posture_ _-_ That's fantastic! _-_ _Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly_ _-_ Anyone else have something to add?

Hideki: …

Haruka: _-Neutral-_ ...

Masumi: _-Neutral-_ …

Wakana: _-Neutral-_ …

Touma: _-Neutral-_ …

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral with a small frown_ _-_ ...Can we start helping Izumi carry out the food?

Eiji: I'll check on her. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: We waited in awkward silence. It felt like no one wanted to dare start another conversation less they want to be verbally assaulted.)

(Touma: That is… until-)

Eiji: _-_ _Adjusting tie, single sweat drop, wry smile_ _-_ Izumi says she'll need at least four more people to help setting the table and taking food out to the kitchen.

(Touma: A few of the more benevolent people in our group took their time to get everything prepared… Though everyone was taken a bit aback when those that helped Izumi set up the many plates from what seemed to be all around the globe. Eggs and bacon, tea and biscuits with their own little jams and jellies, cookies, muffins, assorted pastries, miso soup and some kind of grilled fish, some other foods that I have never even heard of or have the confidence to attempt to pronounce. Also, when you asked Izumi for a drink, she went over and dealt everything with originality. Whether spilling the glass ‘accidentally’ and not losing a single drop, or whisking the drinks along in a magnificent style, she has very well earned the title of the Ultimate Barista and then some.)

Izumi: _-_ _Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ Everyone, please dig in!

Katsuto: _-_ _Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head_ _-_ All right!

Haruka: _-_ _Excited expression, eyes wide with wonder, hands fully placed together_ _-_ Thank you so much!

(Touma: I don’t think anyone had said anything for a solid ten minutes, and everyone ate to their heart’s content. Even some of the more petit people like Itsuki and Haruka had at least two plates absolutely stuffed to the brim with the feast she had prepared for us.)

Touma: _-_ _Small smile, hands raised slightly_ _-_ Hah~!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes forming stars, hunched over slightly, warm smile forming_ _-_ I think that if I would eat your food every day, I’d be more than satisfied with that.

Kohaku: _-_ _Smiling, right hand placing butt of yellow spray can on his right cheek_ _-_ More like we’d all gain twenty pounds by the week’s end.

???: Hey! Hey! How’re we all doing this morning?

[Monokuma comes jumping from... actually I have no idea where he came from]

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ Makes me wish I could eat with all of you, but I shouldn't accept anything from my stu- er... guests like that... But I do think that this all looks really yummy!

Wakana: _-_ _Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden_ _-_ Ghah!!

Hibiki: _-_ _Smug grin, hands gripping the back of his neck, elbows pointing parallel to his body_ _-_ Wakana, settle down! You’re gonna toss your cookies if you keep up being such a ‘fraidy cat.

Izumi: _-_ _Cheeks puffed out slightly, readjusting hem of her skirt_ _-_ Those are called biscuits! _-_ _Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ Oh wait... I *did* make cookies too!

Itsuki: _-_ _Happy-ish expression, otherwise neutral-_ ...I don't think that's what he meant.

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Well, since you all are acting so greedy with this buffet, I’ll just change my motive for this installment of this Killing Game! _-Bent over in shame, head turning a shade of blue-_ Such a shame too... I thought I was gonna be super creative and do something really gruesome!

Hibiki: _-_ _Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white_ _-_ Motive? You never said anything about no fuckin’ motive!!

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ I didn’t?! Oh well! I just can’t *bear* the tension of waiting anymore! So instead of my original plan, I’ll make this your motive. _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ Not counting today, the second day after I make this announcement, I’m gonna stop restocking the kitchen for you! No soup for you! No food at *all* for that matter!!

Haruka: _-_ _Hands covering mouth, turning away so flower in hair is more noticeable_ _-_ That’s a Harukation of our basic human rights!

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Why would I need to follow those silly guidelines?! I’m just a bear that likes long walks on the beach and a good martini! I don’t need to show that kind of concern to you. And after all, I have complete control of this place, so I can do whatever the hell I want!

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral expression with a thumbs down_ _-_ ...

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush_ _-_ If I made you a martini, would we be able to put an end to this?

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ Are you sure? My original idea was to inject everyone with AIDS in two days, so...

Itsuki: _-_ _Pulling goggles down, pulling gas mask over his face_ _-_ *sigh* Let's just lose the food. That way we can hold out for longer, and there isn't a doctor or something to help combat that anyways. I'm not a pharmacist, and I'd have no idea if anything I'd come up with would be safe...

Osamu: _-_ _Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth_ _-_ N-No way... you're giving this AcTOR and the rest r-reasons to kill?

Monokuma: _-Forehead glowing red, scar eye lighting up with malice-_ Well, duh!!! How else could I get everyone to go and murder each other?!

Hideki: _-_ _Sheer, dark, hateful expression emphasized with a dark and jagged outline_ _-_ How on Earth did that *just* sink in for you, you absolute buffoon?

Osamu: _-Sweat pouring down his face and brow, lips are being sucked into his mouth, body recoiling backwards-_ Ghh!

Monokuma: _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ Well, now that that's outta the way... Toodles! _-Leaves-_

Hideki: _-_ _Bored expression, fiddling with his nails_ _-_ Hmph.

Emi: _-_ _Dissatisfied expression, flicking her hair back with both hands_ _-_ Nice acting there, Osamu.

Osamu: _-_ _Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth_ _-_ Huh??? _-Sweat pouring down his face and brow, lips are being sucked into his mouth, body recoiling backwards-_ ...Mm, y-y-yes quite!

Amaya: _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, mouth agape, stance shifted backwards_ _-_ You didn’t even attempt to correct her by saying ‘AcTING’? That’s really out of character! And that’s just going off one day of knowing you!

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ I feel like I see what's going on here...)

Osamu: _-_ _Sweat dripping down his cheek, lips are being sucked into his mouth_ _-_ Gnnh! ...Regardless… _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ That bear was probably just AcTING! An AcTOR like myself can see that easily!

Emi: _-_ _Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression_ _-_ Right...

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger_ _-_ Hey, we can just sit idly. We can just make another super huge meal three days from now and stockpile that!

Haruka: _-_ _Nose exaggerated to indicate smelling, confused expression_ _-_ Are we sure that'll work?

Kohaku: _-_ _Clutching two different shades of blue spray cans, anxious expression, sweat forming on his forehead_ _-_ Are you sure we can cook everything up?

Hoshiko: _-_ _Thoughtful look, small glimmer in her eyes_ _-_ I mean... Izumi made all of this for a single breakfast, it does seem plausible.

Itsuki: _-_ _Goggles pulled down in annoyance, otherwise neutral_ _-_ We'd have to be very sparing with how we all eat, and even then...

Hideki: _-_ _Sneering, pointing both forcefully and accusationally_ _-_ You're placing too much stock in a faulty notion.

Shinju: _-_ _Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up_ _-_ What do you mean?

Hideki: _-_ _Head raised snobbishly and turned away, eyes closed_ _-_ This *is* a motive for someone to kill. You're putting faith in people you've all only met yesterday? Heh. How vapid of all of you.

Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ At least *we're* trying!

Hideki: _-_ _Bored expression, fiddling with his nails_ _-_ You're being too brash about this.

Eiji: _-_ _Cold, hollow stare, adjusting tie_ _-_ There's no reason for this roundabout conversation. Hideki, we understand that you hate humanity and all, but that's not the correct mentality we should embark on. It's simply not the right outlook on life. Hibiki… just take a chill pill… you're getting *way* too confrontational...

Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger_ _-_ Positivity is what we need right now!

Emi: _-_ _Right hand in a ball, resting on her cheek, left wrist holding up right elbow, thoughtful expression_ _-_ I have to agree with Hideki here. Isn't *anyone* suspicious about everyone else?

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ There was a small silence that filled the Dining Room. It was oppressive, but I genuinely thought we all wanted to get along.)

Emi: _-_ _Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression_ _-_ Hmm... That’s unfortunate. Has no one else listened to the bear? _-_ _Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it_ _-_ We are being forced to kill each other for the sake of it! Friendship isn’t the ultimate power here! We aren't in some stupid shonen anime like Pixie Tail or Dragon Cube Y! Fear, selfishness, and self-preservation are the forces dominating us here! 

Hideki: _-_ _Eyes looking down at the rest of the cast, arms folded_ _-_ I’m not going to just sit here like this. I’m going to keep investigating the area, and actually be *productive* with my time. Adieu. _-Leaves-_

Emi: _-_ _Back turned, hair flying, slight sneer seen over right shoulder_ _-_ I’ll be off too. Maybe I can find a way to contact someone on the outside. _-Leaves-_

Haruka: _-_ _Intellectual expression, looking away, writing in her notebook_ _-_ I wonder how that will fair. Especially those two being off on their own.

Wakana: _-_ _Hesitant expression, visibly shaking, attempting to point but is retracting her hand_ _-_ W-W-We can’t just l-l-l-l-let them g-g-go off like th-th-th-that...

Masumi: _-_ _Leaning away, slightly annoyed look_ _-_ They aren’t acting very manly at all.

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral expression with a thumbs down_ _-_ I don’t think they’re going to do anything rash. They see themselves as above the rest of--

Osamu: _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ How dare they think that an AcTOR like myself is below them!

Itsuki: _-_ _Goggles slipping off in astonishment, mouth slightly opened, hair flaring out slightly_ _-_ ...

Shinju: _-_ _Darkened eyes, shadows framing her face, bent over slightly_ _-_ Now, now, Osamu! That’s not how we talk in a group! Someone needs to learn manners!

Osamu: But I am a world famous AcTOR! I am even the Ultimate AcTOR! There is no reason for me to need to be commonplace!

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, smiling obtusely_ _-_ I think you’ve forgotten we’re all Ultimates as well.

Osamu: _-_ _Gritting his teeth, but is still attempting to maintain composure_ _-_ ...

Haruka: _-_ _Blushing slightly, twirling pen, hair swished around slightly with the loops headed towards the screen_ _-_ Anyways... Izumi, you said that we could cook and preserve everything right?

Izumi: _-_ _Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ Yes. I think so... If anything, I might want one more person for right now. Just for the sole sake that I need more hands for the massive amount of prepwork for this project.

Masumi: _-_ _Looking up in wonder, eyes widened in awe_ _-_ I will! At times like these are where a man can truly help!

Izumi: _-_ _Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple_ _-_ ...Um... I don’t think you should. You’re too loud, and I want to make some souffle to rub it in that bear’s face. I’d rather have... Eiji? Shinju?

Eiji: _-_ _Right hand pinching lower lip in contemplation, looking away_ _-_ Hm? I don’t think I’d be much help, I’m afraid. I cannot even cook toast sometimes without burning it.

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ You know what, sure! Just as long as I can get some breaks in here and there. I’ll help you plan stuff out and we’ll be good!

Izumi: _-_ _Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ Alright then! I’ll get to preserving and making everything I possibly can up! Come on Shinju, we have so much to plan!

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ See you later, everyone!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes forming stars, hunched over slightly, warm smile forming_ _-_ Thank you so very much for doing this you two!

(Touma: And so they left for the kitchen, within seconds there was an array of sounds like chopping, eggs breaking, machines at work, and so many others I couldn’t place.)

Touma: _-_ _Looking down, hand rubbing chin_ _-_ Well then… is there anything else we need to talk about?

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ …

Hoshiko: _-Neutral-_ …

Hibiki: _-_ _Bent over with frustration, hands planted onto hips_ _-_ Grrrh…

Touma: _-Neutral-_ I think we…

(Touma: Before I could finish my thought, the rest of the group had dispersed themselves out and away from each other. Is there something, anything that truly holds us together? Can I guarantee that no one… Dammit! I can't think of everyone like that!)

(Touma: Maybe I should find something to take my mind off all this…)

Touma: Hmm... perhaps I should find someone that I'd like to talk to?

[exit Dining Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hall]

______1st Floor Hall______

[exit 1st Floor Hall]

[enter Drawing Room]

______Drawing Room______

[talk to Itsuki]

Itsuki: ... You wish to join me? I was thinking about ways to get out of here... **_Should I hang out with Itsuki?_ ** **_YES_ ** **_NO_ **

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral with a small frown_ _-_ Uhh... Alright... If that’s what your prerogative is...

(Touma: I spent some time talking with Itsuki about how to get out of the mansion.)

(Touma: Though we didn’t figure anything out, I think I bonded with Itsuki???)

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral-_ ...

Touma: _-_ _Neutral-_ ...

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ Well, this conversation is grinding to a halt really quickly... What can I ask to get Itsuki to talk?)

Touma: So, what do you think of the students here?

Itsuki: _-_ _Neutral expression with a thumbs down_ _-_ Too loud.

(Touma: _-_ _Shocked expression, eyes wide, hair sharpened out in alarm, arms defensive_ _-_ Is that really it?)

Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled_ _-_ Well, let’s think. What’s your take on Katsuto?

Itsuki: Annoying.

Touma: Ok... What about Hideki?

Itsuki: Mean.

Touma: Wakana?

Itsuki: Whiny.

Touma: Eiji?

Itsuki: _-_ _Slightly embarrassed, otherwise neutral expression_ _-_ I... uh... he’s... okay, I guess.

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ More than one word? That’s a step forward. But I doubt he’s comfortable to keep talking about it...)

Touma: _-Neutral-_ So, you said you were the Ultimate Chemist, right?

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ Yes. 

Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ Well, what do you like to do *outside* of chemistry?

Itsuki: _-_ _Happy-ish expression, otherwise neutral_ _-_ Cooking.

Touma: Really? Can you tell me about it?

Itsuki: _-_ _Slightly embarrassed, otherwise neutral expression_ _-_ Are you actually asking me about it?

(Touma: _-_ _Grinning sardonically, arms folded_ _-_ Would I have said anything about it in the first place?)

Touma: _-_ _Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile_ _-_ Yes, I’d like to hear more.

Itsuki: _-Goggles hanging over glimmering eyes, adjusting gloves enthusiastically-_ Cooking combines chemistry and art. The joy that can be brought using chemistry with food, and the many different methods used to prepare food, I envy Izumi since she was able to go down that road. I thought that I could do more with my life if I devoted my chemistry knowledge to the pursuit of chemistry, but what I know now, I could handle making an entire banquet. At least, I think.

(Touma: I think that was the first time I had ever seen Itsuki have emotion in his words and behind his eyes.)

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ Touma, do you know the career when a person combines chemistry and cooking to make their food a better experience?

[# Greetings ladies and gentle-viewers! Would you like a very short tutorial? **_YES _** **_NO_** #]

[# Fantastic! Now, some Free Time Events, or FTEs are going to have you answer a question. You will be given four options, and the answer will be hidden in a string of numbers. The first number is the place of where the true answer is. I feel this would be better explained with an example soooo….#]

[# ???: Hey, would you remind me what two plus two is??

  


      * 1: 0
      * 2: 2
      * 3: 4
      * 4: 8



11: 12341234123412341234123412344423123431243124312431241213434121

???: Right! The answer is four! #]

[# Did that make sense? I hope it did!!!! Thank you for allowing me to speak to you. #]

  


(Touma: I think I do... someone that combines chemistry and cooking is called a...)

  


      * 1: Asteroseismologist
      * 2: Ichnologist
      * 3: Gastroenterologist
      * 4: Campanologist



  
  


13: 4312413241233421421323413142123434121243132113432112131442131

  
  


Touma: That’s a gastroenterologist, right?

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ Not bad... Oh... My time is up. I have a chemical lab in my room, and I need to check on it by the time I get there. Goodbye. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: That was weird, but I think I might have taken down a few walls that Itsuki had set up... but I still don’t think I truly understand him...)

  


______Free Time Event End______

(Touma: I decided after that extensive exchange I should go to my room for a quick breather…)

Touma: Oh... I think I have some more time. What should I do?

[exit Touma’s Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

[exit Guest Room Hall]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

[exit Center Foyer]

[enter 1st Floor Hall]

______1st Floor Hall______

[exit 1st Floor Hall]

[enter Dining Room]

______Dining Room______

[talk to Izumi]

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, smiling obtusely_ _-_ Heya! I've been thinking lately... I wanna try a few new recipes I have in mind. Would you be willing to tell me what you think? **_Should I hang out with Izumi?_ ** **_YES_ ** **_NO_ **

Izumi: _-_ _Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs_ _-_ Oh, really?! This will be absolutely splendid!!

(Touma: I spent my time taste-testing an assortment of sweets, drinks, and side dishes for Izumi. I have to admit, most of those were probably some of the best things I think I've had!)

(Touma: Seeing her light up like that, I think we've bonded quite a bit!)

Izumi: _-_ _Slightly leaning closer, smug smile tugging at the corners of her lips_ _-_ I hope everything was satisfactory!

Touma: _-_ _Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile_ _-_ Seriously, Izumi, this all was... well, just fantastic! Everything was amazing! Thank you so much!

Izumi: _-_ _Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ I see! So... if I had to add one of the drinks to the menu, which one should it be?

Touma: _-_ _Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ Ah... Uh...

(Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ I honestly don't know... I don't think I'm qualified to make an answer... But I don't want to be rude to her either...)

Touma: I honestly couldn’t choose. They’re all so amazing! You’re very passionate about this... Whatever made you want to become a barista?

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush_ _-_ Well... my family's owned our tavern for roughly 250 years! I'm the eldest of 10 siblings, so it's only natural for someone like me to be the very best at my work!

(Touma: _-_ _Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest_ _-_ Geez! For both those figures, that's... that's astounding!)

Touma: Wow...

Izumi: Yeah! Our family situation is... _-_ _Eyes raised, hands blocking the majority of her face save for the eyes, fingers curled and flayed out somewhat, sweat beads forming around her forehead_ _-_ Uh... well... I suppose I shouldn't be talking about such... indecencies...

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ What happened to her normal, cheery demeanor?)

Izumi: _-_ _Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ Well what can I say. The three closest are the triplets, Miki, Akane, and Ritsu... they all should be filling in for me, since I had to teach them everything unlike that old pig barf...

(Touma: Who was that remark addressed to?)

Izumi: _-_ _Glancing away, fiddling with fingers_ _-_ Then it goes... Takamasa, Ryouta, Takara, Wataru, Itami, and baby Tetsurou... Hehe... Takamasa talks so loud and so quickly he sounds like a little auctioneer. Ryouta loves playing ‘Superhero’ with Takara pretending to be a journalist with an inside scoop and Wataru being the thankful citizen. Itami is in love with science, and she tries her best to help out with baby Tetsu... _-_ _Cheeks puffed out slightly, readjusting hem of her skirt_ _-_ Oh!

(Touma: _-_ _Smiling meekly, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ She listed her siblings while counting on her fingers absentmindedly. As if snapping to the realization that she was rambling, she held her hands closely and brushed some unseen dirt from her suit.)

Izumi: _-_ _Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple_ _-_ I fear that I might have... I might have gone a little overboard with them... I guess I just miss everyone is all.

Izumi: _-_ _Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs_ _-_ I think I have another idea I can try out, I’ll just need to be in the kitchen for, like, two hours or so. I shouldn’t keep you much longer, but I’m glad we had this conversation. I hope we can do this again sometime! _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ Izumi glided back into the kitchen with ease, and as soon as she had, you could hear a constant banging that shook the table. I really would like to talk with her more, though I don’t think I’d mind if there was a lot less food than today!)

______Free Time Event End______

(Touma: I finished the food Izumi had provided, complimented her yet again on her superb cooking, and headed back to my room for what I thought would be a peaceful sleep...)

[monitor turns on]

Monokuma: Hey, hey!! I just realized something! I'm supposed to be your gracious host, but I haven't given you the party favors!!! So, I'm requesting you all meet up in the Center Foyer immediately! Attendance is mandatory, unless you wanna see firsthand what I did to the man on the chandelier!!

[monitor turns off]

(Touma: I felt myself genuinely wince at that remark, and with a bit of hesitation and a heap of anxiousness, I left my room again…)

[exit Touma's Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

[talk to Hoshiko]

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes closed, head tilted, uncomfortable smile, single sweatdrop forming beside her eyebrow_ _-_ It would be better to save the chitchat for later, no? Let us move posthaste. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ Well, so much for that…)

[talk to Osamu]

Touma: _-_ _Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile_ _-_ Hey, you doing okay?

Osamu: _-_ _Fingers interlocked, smoke coming out from his nose, attempting (and quite honestly failing) to keep composure_ _-_ What a preposterous question for an AcTOR of *my* standard!!

(Touma: _-_ _Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance_ _-_ I think that means you don't know, right?)

Touma: _-_ _Smiling normally, arms folded_ _-_ Well, I'll see you at the foyer?

Osamu: _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ Obviously!! _-Leaves-_

[talk to Amaya]

Amaya: _-_ _Strand of hair sticking out of place out of nervousness, lips scrunched up_ _-_ … _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, smiling, head tilted_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull!! Come on Touma! You heard the man- er… bear!! Best not to become a pin cushion! _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over_ _-_ She's… taking this pretty well… but jeez, you could really word that better...)

[talk to Katsuto]

Katsuto: _-Slightly annoyed look, right hand cupping the back of his head, eyes glancing downwards-_ Hmm… and I was just about to practice some kicks outside… this bites.

Touma: _-_ _Smiling meekly, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ Sometimes it can’t be helped. I guess we just have to talk to him, but I doubt it’ll be for long. Even then, what can that thing actually say? It’s not like he’d kill us, after all, that isn’t his goal... 

(Touma: At least, I hope…)

Katsuto: _-_ _Confused expression, soccer ball dribbling on his head, shoulders drooping_ _-_ Suppose so… _-_ _Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head_ _-_ Still need a way to let some of this energy loose, though! Running laps and dribbling the ball barely does anything even after hours worth.

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ I… I can’t even begin to comprehend how Katsuto even *wants* to do something while we’re here…)

Touma: Maybe we can use that energy to figure a way out of here?

Katsuto: _-_ _Teeth gritted, arms pulled back_ _-_ Er… I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed… dunno if I can brainstorm anything useful. _-_ _Bright smile, tossing soccer ball up with right hand_ _-_ But we shouldn’t keep the bear waiting any longer than it should, I mean they’ve been waiting how long for a second Super Bowl win? _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over_ _-_ I think you’ve confused your bears… but I should be going.)

[exit 1st Room Hall]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

(Touma: And so I was the last to show up. Everyone had gathered around the middle of the room, and just as before, Monokuma descended down from the chandelier… that neutral look forever stuck halfway in a disturbing grin permeated through the clamoring and nervous atmosphere with a sinisterness I had never felt before I had made it inside of this glorified cage of a mansion. If I didn’t know better, I’d think this was some kind of game or Monokuma was just a stuffed bear…)

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ Ah yes! Welcome to my humble abode, everyone!

Hideki: _-_ _Bored expression, fiddling with his nails_ _-_ Curtail the sideshow and simply tell us what you planned us to say.

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ Well, I should've expected that kind of bluntness…)

Monokuma: _-Bent over in shame, head turning a shade of blue-_ Jeez, you guys are so drab! I have an audience to entertain! _-White side turned towards the camera, white arm behind head in a fashionable manner-_ After all, people come from near and far just to hear my adorable anecdotes and hilarious hijinks!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes closed, head tilted, uncomfortable smile, single sweatdrop forming beside her eyebrow_ _-_ Perhaps it was not very wise to ask the bear to do things outside of its own pace.

Eiji: _-_ _Right hand pinching lower lip in contemplation, looking away_ _-_ I don’t think it was wrong to see if we could make this as quick and painless as possible, but his manner of speaking is… impolite; especially considering the situation.

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips_ _-_ Shut up! Be a man and listen to other men when they’re talking!!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes dimmed, dispassionate glare, right arm forcefully pushing down and away from her body_ _-_ How dense are you? Half of us here are women! Enough with this!

Eiji: _-_ _Cold, hollow stare, adjusting tie_ _-_ Both of you… now is not the time to start this.

Kohaku: _-_ _Clutching two different shades of blue spray cans, anxious expression, sweat forming on his forehead_ _-_ So…. mind if we get our attention back on the bear? The eyes… they’re… creepy…

Monokuma: _-Black side showing his claws, red eye aglow-_ That wounds me dear sir! Wounds me to such a bitter degree! Children all cry to their parents for plushies of my likeness! Oh woe is me!!

Amaya: _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, mouth agape, semi-aggressive stance_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! The only reason I’d ever wanna Monokuma plushie would be to rip it up, harvest the stuffing, and burn the rest!

Wakana: _-_ _Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden_ _-_ GYAAH! P-P-P-Please d-don’t s-s-say such v-v-v-v-v-visceral things!

Itsuki: _-_ _Pulling goggles down, pulling gas mask over his face_ _-_ ...I’d hate to see you when someone actually *does* kill someone…

Shinju: _-_ _Bent over, eyes downtrodden, lips pursed_ _-_ What makes you think someone will??

Emi: _-_ _Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it_ _-_ No… he has a point. We are in a game *designed* to get us to kill each other! If you don’t have the confidence to stand a murder, you’ll die quickly. No denying it.

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ I thought *I* was the one that called this meeting! And yet I’m getting ignored so easily… Fine! I’ll just rip off the bandage right now!

(Touma: Wait, what?)

Monokuma: Haven't you been wondering how you got here in the first place??? How no one has noticed that *sixteen* of you bastards just up and went vamoose?

Osamu: _-_ _Arms outstretched in either direction, cocksure smile_ _-_ Ah, yes! You are finally going to tell this AcTOR that he will be saved, that's most ple-

Monokuma: _-Both hands raised, lunging towards the screen as if ready to attack, face turning a shade of red-_ Not even close!! But do ya wanna know or what? I *could* just leave you to wallow in the despair of not knowing! 

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips_ _-_ Just man up and tell us what the hell you wanted to say! Real men get to the point!

Monokuma: _-Body shifted to the right side, white hand lifted next to his face-_ But what would make for a better twist?? Not letting you know? Letting you know a small hint? Blowing the entire secret outta the water?? _-Laughing, fangs on the right side showing, scar eye glowing-_ There’s *so* much potential that I can waste right here in this room! But there's so much we can find out based on how much I tell you here and now!

Kohaku: _-_ _Right hand tossing up a blue spray can, bored expression_ _-_ The more time we spend babbling on, the more time goes wasted for the day. 

Eiji: _-_ _Adjusting tie, single sweat drop, wry smile_ _-_ Everyone, it is probably for the best that we just let this… er… bear go through with whatever he needs to for now.

Monokuma: _-White side turned towards the camera, white arm behind head in a fashionable manner-_ Well! Since there's no time like the present, I'll present to you the present that's gonna… Rock! Your! World!

(Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms_ _-_ We all turned to the bear, but what we were about to hear…)

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ Dun da da dunnnn!!! The true shocker of the century! It’d be old hat if this kinda juicy information was kept hidden for the *end* of everything, so heeeeere it is!! Are you sure that you just woke up here yesterday? That you were kidnapped and woke up the same day?

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ I mean, yeah!

Monokuma: _-Both hands raised, lunging towards the screen as if ready to attack, face turning a shade of red-_ WROOOONG Bling Bling Girl! You’ve all been stuck here for close to three years! _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ Three entire years that you spent at Hope’s Peak Academy! _-White side turned towards the camera, white arm behind head in a fashionable manner-_ You’ve laughed together, you’ve cried together, you’ve made friends and enemies together, and even lost your memories about that together! Isn’t that so sweet? Like lovers that stay by each other’s side for even the worst of times!! Isn’t that so adorable even though you don’t remember any of it???

(Touma: _-_ _Disgusted frown, hands holding their opposite forearms, sweat forming near eyebrows_ _-_ Was something so incredulously stupid, but it did its job well; instilling a kind of fear and despair about what lies beyond the mansion.)

Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ Just how much bullshit do you think we'll jus’ stand around ‘n take? There's no way in hell that this lil’ pain in our asses took us for this long.

Amaya: _-_ _Strand of hair sticking out of place out of nervousness, lips scrunched up_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull… but that makes sense… we’ve been stuck in here for a day, and we're all kinda hot shots now, right? Being students of Hope's Peak Academy makes us… important… valued by others, right?

Wakana: _-_ _Wrapping a segment of her hair around her left hand with her right hand, head bent down_ _-_ W-W-We are n-n-n-n-n-now… w-w-we are f-f-f-famous...th-th-th-they have to b-b-b-b-b-be aware… a-a-a-and th-that m-m-m-much t-time p-p-p-passing w-would m-m-make sense...

Izumi: _-_ _Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple_ _-_ Oh, come now, you're overreacting! Just because we've been gone for a single day doesn’t even remotely mean that we’ve been gone for much longer than that!

Osamu: _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ As an AcTOR, I've been asked to be in disaster movies many-a-time, but none have topped your idiocy!! Monokuma! I shall vehemently declare that entire speech nothing but a lie! Now tell us the *real* reason why you have asked us together! Immediately! People say AcTORs are not people you want as enemies, so tread carefully!!

Emi: _-Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression-_ I know you are an actor-

Osamu: _-_ _Fingers interlocked, smoke coming out from his nose, attempting (and quite honestly failing) to keep composure_ _-_ *AcTOR*!!!!

Emi: _-_ _Eyes closed, flicking the right side of her hair outwards with her right hand_ _-_ This isn't the time for semantics or your petty theatrics! He's just trying to get a rise out of us. We need to keep our wits about us.

Osamu: _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ As an AcTOR of my caliber, I know that we must AcT immediately! _-_ _Fingers interlocked, smoke coming out from his nose, attempting (and quite honestly failing) to keep composure_ _-_ Hesitation will get us nowhere!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes dimmed, dispassionate glare, right arm forcefully pushing down and away from her body_ _-_ Neither will shouting at us! You need to stop being so rash!

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ … ...Cool down, Osamu… _-_ _Neutral expression with a thumbs down_ _-_ You've let your emotions get the better of you.

Osamu: _-_ _Fierce expression, small amounts of saliva coming out from a yelling mouth, shouts are visible waves_ _-_ How can everyone else *be* calm in a situation like this?! This AcTOR is not someone who anyone can mess with and not face the consequences!!!!

Wakana: _-_ _Lips quivering, hands grabbing opposite shoulders_ _-_ P-P-P-Please s-stop it, y-y-y-you're scaring m-m-m-me!!

Osamu: I cannot stand this idiocy! I shall end this absurd nonsense, that shall be my unwavering responsibility! _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ Osamu barged out of the Foyer and headed to the guest rooms, and that was probably the most revealing about his state of mind.)

Masumi: _-_ _Confident, crooked smile, left fist raised out and up with gusto_ _-_ You show ‘em what's up! He's got the guts of a real man!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes dimmed, spiteful and fierce glare, right arm forcefully pushing down and away from her body_ _-_ …

(Touma: _-_ _Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest_ _-_ I've heard the saying ‘If looks could kill’, but I don't think I've ever seen someone who actually gave a deadly stare up until that point. Those two are totally at each other's throats, although I think only one of them is actually aware of their relationship.)

Monokuma: _-Both hands attempting to cover his mouth as if to signify laughing-_ Upupupupu! I think my work here is done! _-Leaves-_

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ Um...

Haruka: _-_ _Hands covering mouth, turning away so flower in hair is more noticeable_ _-_ This is bad… - _Downtrodden expression, biting her lip slightly, right hand clutching left arm_ \- What can we trust??

Hibiki: _-_ _Bent over with frustration, hands planted onto hips_ _-_ We can just trust our memories. He’s fuckin’ lying I just fuckin’ know it!

Eiji: _-_ _Right hand pinching lower lip in contemplation, looking away_ _-_ I just… are we certain he’s lying in the first place? What if he *is* telling the truth?

Izumi: _-_ _Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ There’s no way he could! Because if we were…

Hideki: _-_ _Darker sneering, jagged outline is getting seriously thick, wildly intense gaze, shadows forming around the eyes_ _-_ What? Disillusionment is healthier than stubborn ignorance. This is just Monokuma explaining the rules, nothing more. It has no effect on us.

Hoshiko: _-_ _Tears welling in her eyes, spiteful and fierce glare, right arm forcefully pushing down and away from her body_ _-_ How *dare* you say that!

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ We were somewhat surprised by that outburst, most of us looking back in astonishment.)

Hoshiko: Do you not value your family? Do you not value those that are on the outside?! How could you not want to know that people you care about are safe? Losing people is… it’s…

(Touma: She couldn’t finish as she started tearing up. She lost her voice quickly and turned red with anguish. Izumi started rubbing her shoulders as Hoshiko buried her face in her hands.) 

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, smiling obtusely_ _-_ It’s not wise to stay here… Hoshiko, let’s get to your room and get you to bed okay? _-Leaves-_

Hoshiko: _-Head buried in hands, streaks of tears streaming down either of her hands-_ … _-Leaves-_

Hideki: _-_ _Head raised snobbishly and turned away, eyes closed_ _-_ Phah. The Astrologist tries to talk a big game, but can’t stand the pressure. She will be of no concern to me when she dies.

Haruka: _-_ _Hands covering mouth, turning away so flower in hair is more noticeable_ _-_ You… how…?

Hideki: _-_ _Sneering, right hand running across the crease of his hat_ _-_ Tch. If there’s nothing else of note, I shall leave. Good riddance. _-Leaves-_

*ding dong bing bong*

[monitor turns on]

Monokuma: Ahem! Attention guests of the Masquerade of Mutual Killing! It is now 10 p.m.! Some rooms will be closing shortly! Parting may be such sweet sorrow, but this is your world's end dancehall, so you better part without regret!

[monitor turns off]

(Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ Is it really the case? This all feels so… disconnected from everything else… yet… what… is… I can’t pay that any mind. I’m too tired to comprehend everything, I’m too overwhelmed to comprehend everything, I’m too… done with everything.)

(Touma: Maybe if I fall asleep, this world will be no more… Maybe something else is going on in the real world and I’m not lucid. I know that’s not going to be the case; I guess I just want this nightmarish reality to stop. I don’t want to actually see if someone could… Nope, I’m not going to even think about it.)

(Touma: I left to go to my room and bury myself under my covers, hiding from the world.)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

______Monokuma Theater______

Monokuma: 01001000 01101101 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00111111

Monokuma: 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110011 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00111111 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100 01101100 01111001 00111111

Monokuma: 01001111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01100111 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110

Monokuma: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01100001 01100010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110011 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110

Monokuma: 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01100111 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101100 01110011 00101110

Monokuma: 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 01110011 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 01110111 00101110 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00111111 01110110 00111101 00110110 01100001 01000101 01100100 01101000 01110101 00110000 01110000 01010100 01001011 01001101

Monokuma: 01000001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100001

Monokuma: 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110011 00101110

Monokuma: This has been Monokuma Theater: Binary Addition!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I actually kept one of my promises for once! I'm going to put Eiji and Shinju for the FTE's for today, but I'd really love to see who you'd like to see! Please enjoy, and I'll see you whenever the one scene keeping me from finishing that entire day... take care all~

**_Chapter 1: At the Stroke of a Hazy Midnight Dream ~ Daily Life, Day 2 START!_ **

[monitor turns on]

  
  
Monokuma: This is an official announcement from your gracious and loveable host! Welcome guests to another bee-youtiful day for the Masquerade of Mutual Killing! It is now 7 a.m.! Dance until you drop dead, or someone else might do it for you!

  
  
[monitor turns off]

  
(Touma: - _Neutral-_ I grumble as I slowly rise up in my bed... the bed... I shouldn't even be possessive in a place like this. How could I even accept that this is mine? That this is the normal?)

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over_ _-_ I doubt I'll get used to that irritating alarm…

  
  
(Touma: _-Neutral-_ I contemplate just lying in bed, ignoring everything else that happens. If I were to never leave this room, I'll always be fine... No one would ever get in, right?)

  
  
(Touma: No... I've already made a promise to everyone else, and people will inevitably come over to look for me. I have an obligation; no matter how unfortunate it may be...) 

  
(Touma: I slowly rise from the bed like an old-fashioned vampire, though I'd only scare anyone from my zombie-like state over my lack of desire to suck blood... Now, I guess...)

  
  
Touma: I guess breakfast would be a place to start.

  
  
[check door]

  
  
[exit Touma’s Room]

  
  
[enter Guest Room Hall]   


______Guest Room Hall______

  
(Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ I stepped out of the room yet again. I’m nervous that this is going to become a routine that I’m never going to get over... but normalcy combats anxiety, correct?)

  
???: BOO!!!

  
Touma: _-_ _Eyes raised dramatically, hands raised to either side of his chest_ _-_ GWAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

  
  
(Touma: I stumbled back from the noise... my heart is making myself... well, I simply froze with only wide eyes and shaking legs.)

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Laughing, eyes closed, hunched over, arms grabbing stomach_ _-_ Kyahahaha! I got you good!

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance, sweat beading down brow_ _-_ Shinju!! Why did you do that?! You gave me a heart attack!!!

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger_ _-_ No... if you had a heart attack, you'd be sitting down. You're still standing, silly!

  
  
(Touma: I... I don't think that's how that works... but I don't think I should question it...)

  
  
Shinju: _-Neutral-_ Wanna get headed to the Dining Room?

(Touma: I'm pretty damn sure that any sane person would say ‘no’...)

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over_ _-_ Ghh... I guess. I mean, sure…

(Touma: Maybe being here has taken a toll on my sanity already… only after this short time.)

  
  
[exit Guest Room Hall]

  
  
[enter Center Foyer]

  
______Center Foyer______   


(Touma: When we entered the Foyer, however…)

(Touma: A truly astonishing sight was upon us…)

[Change to an illustrated image of Hibiki staring at Wakana. Hibiki has hearts for eyes, but Wakana has her back turned and isn't paying any attention to him from so far away.]

Hibiki: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.

  
  
(Touma: Hibiki seems to be distracted. He’s singing to himself and staring at Wakana from across the room... he didn’t even notice me or Shinju come up behind him...)

[scene ends]

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Grinning sardonically, arms folded_ _-_ Whatcha singing?

  
  
Hibiki: _-_ _Cap cartoonishly tipped towards the side, jaw hanging low, shocked expression_ _-_ GAAH! What're-

Shinju: _-_ _Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips_ _-_ You know, we could ask you the same question that you were about to ask!

(Touma: Why are you taking such a roundabout way to get to your point?)

Hibiki: _-_ _Panicked expression, flicking out hair in front of his face, other hand wrapping around his chain_ _-_ Gh… I uhh… I still need to practice! ‘S a new song for Scattered Directions! That's all!

Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled_ _-_ Well, I guess that ma-

  
  
Shinju: _-I_ _ntellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up_ _-_ I get it!

  
  
Touma: What do you mean?

  
  
Hibiki: _-_ _Cap cartoonishly tipped towards the side, jaw hanging low, shocked expression_ _-_ I- uhh... I’m j-just p… practicing a new lead for Scattered Directions ‘s all! There's nothing else to it you bitch!

  
  
Shinju: I don’t think so! He's in love with Wakana! I had a feeling you fell for someone, Hibiki!

  
  
Hibiki: _-Panicked expression, flicking out hair in front of his face, other hand wrapping around his chain_ _-_ B-But... Why can't I just be practicing a song?!

  
  
Shinju: _-Neutral-_ That song came from a movie not Scattered Directions. 

  
Hibiki: _-I_ _ntense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white_ _-_ Gnnnnnhhh!

  
  
Touma: _-Neutral-_ Oh... wow...

  
  
Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ Shuddup! I don’t wanna have her know if it didn’t come from me! Got it?! Either keep your fuckin’ yaps shut or I’ll kill you personally!

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Half lidded eyes, right hand blocking the left side of her mouth, small smile_ _-_ Alrighty Mr. Bigtoughguywithaheartthatwon’tadmitit! You are such a cliche! But ships are still ships!

(Touma: Are you *that* dead set on pairings? I don't think I'd ever wanna meet her on a forum…)

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Slight worried look in his eyes, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ I have a feeling your the type that na-

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ Ooh! Ship name settled! HibiKana is officially canon!

  
  
(Touma: _-_ _Wry smile, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly slumped over_ _-_ She's certainly gung-ho about this… Why, exactly, am I not surprised?)

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Smiling meekly, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us. I’ll see to it myself that we *both* keep that promise.

  
  
Hibiki: _-_ _Facing away, hands clenched into fists and kept close to his hips_ _-_ Whatever… Tch... _-Leaves-_

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Smiling brightly, hands clasped together_ _-_ Aaah! This is amazing! The ships are happening at this very moment!

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled_ _-_ Shouldn't we be concerned though?

  
  
Shinju: _-Inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips-_ What's there to be concerned about? _-_ _Smiling brightly, hands clasped together_ _-_ In the movie they fall in love! Sure there's a small hint of betrayal in the midst, but they end up living happily ever after!

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms_ _-_ You say that like I'm supposed to know what that all means… 

(Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ I'm just not gonna go down that road, it'll be more trouble than it's worth.)

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Laughing, eyes closed, hunched over, arms grabbing stomach_ _-_ Just don't worry about it! He just doesn't wanna admiiiit it!

  
  
(Touma: How are you a high-schooler again?)

  
  
[talk to Wakana]

  
  
Wakana: _-_ _Head turned away, right hand playing with a strand of hair nervously_ _-_ H-H-Hey g-guys...

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile_ _-_ Is something the matter?

  
  
Wakana: _-_ _Wrapping a segment of her hair around her left hand with her right hand, head bent down_ _-_ I had a d-d-d-dream l-last night... i-it involved u-u-u-us b-b-being h-home... a-attending H-Hope's P-P-P-P-Peak... w-without M-Monokuma...

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ I completely understand that feeling. I had that dream too...

  
  
Shinju: _-Smiling brightly, hands clasped together-_ I'm just happy that we all can still be together! I mean, it may not be ideal, but I think we can make the best of this situation. As long as a certain Mr. Grumpy-Pants doesn't get in the way, when we all work together, anything is possible!

  
  
Wakana: _-_ _Pulling at her hair so none of her face is showing, defensive stance_ _-_ Uh... I-is th-that... I mean... I d-don't know i-i-if that w-would um... _-_ _Both hands fluffing up her hair, tiny smile peeking out_ _-_ I mean... yeah...! I-i-it is pretty n-nice...

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves_ _-_ Shinju's right-

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Confident smirk, head tilted up, welcoming posture_ _-_ I know I am! Otherwise I wouldn't have said it!

  
  
Touma: _-Grinning sardonically, arms folded-_ May I finish?

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Flustered look, twirling ring on her left pointer finger_ _-_ Hoh... Okay...

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves_ _-_ But, regardless, even if we wish something was different, we sometimes just have to make do with what we have.

  
  
Wakana: _-_ _Lips quivering, hands grabbing opposite shoulders_ _-_ Hmm... I s-s-s-s-suppose th-th-that's r-right...

  
  
Wakana: _-_ _Pulling at her hair so none of her face is showing, defensive stance_ _-_ H-Hey... um... T-T-Touma?

(Touma: Wakana pulled on her hair like a curtain, probably to cover herself more than what her hair already does… which is quite a lot… I can’t even tell if she has eyes in the first place under her bangs.)

  
Touma: _-Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile-_ What else would you like to talk about, Wakana?

  
  
Wakana: I... uh... i-i-if i-it isn't too m-m-much trouble... c-can... I... c-can ...g... wi... ...to... ...ng ...om... ...th you?

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up_ _-_ You might wanna repeat that, if I couldn't decipher that mess, I doubt Touma could either.

  
  
Touma: _-_ _Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves_ _-_ I'm not deaf!

  
  
Shinju: _-_ _Half lidded eyes, right hand blocking the left side of her mouth, small smile_ _-_ But did you understand what she said?

  
  
Touma: She asked if we could go to the Gardening Room with her!

  
  
Wakana: No... I a-asked i-if I could g-g-go to th-the D-D-Dining Room w-w-with you... I'm s-s-sorry…

  
  
Shinju: _-Bent over, one eye closed and one eye opened with tongue sticking out in a childish manner-_ Mleeeeh!

  
  
(Touma: Whatever… you can’t really judge when you admit that you didn’t know what was going on, but regardless...)

  
  
Touma: I think that it would be lovely to have you tag along, Wakana.   


(Touma: The three of us slowly meandered out of the Foyer and into the Dining Hall.)

[enter Dining Hall]

______Dining Hall______

Haruka: _-Excited expression, eyes wide with wonder, hands fully placed together-_ Oh, everyone’s finally here! I knew I could smell you three coming, but I didn’t expect you’d all be coming together.

Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ Oh right! I need to ask, is the Stockhouse locked at Nighttime?

Haruka: _-_ _Intellectual expression, looking away, writing in her notebook_ _-_ Unfortunately, no. I guess that's gonna be my job… _-_ _Smiling, tapping two fingers to the side of her nose_ _-_ So since everyone's here, if you absolutely *have* to go inside for any reason, talk to me first. I'll sniff by sporadically… _-Glaring somewhat menacingly, clutching notebook close to her body-_ and if I smell someone entered, I *will* scream bloody murder and make sure you never leave your room again.

(Touma: Talking with Haruka apparently was a mistake, as I missed whatever started this…)

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips_ _-_ Just be a man and admit that you’re just wrong already!!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Forehead turning red from anger, scowling, stars shooting out from either side of her_ _-_ I’ve had it up to here with this whole ‘man’ schtick!!! Half of us are females, and you’re making me escalate into something I hate!

Shinju: _-_ _Combative stance, slight frown, eyes sparkling with rage_ _-_ Hey, hey, hey!! What’s going on?!

Emi: _-_ _Dispassionate smile, four fingers on her right hand are touching her forehead, the thumb on her temple_ _-_ Discourse. What else did you expect, honestly? I believe I’d made myself pretty clear on that.

Amaya: _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, mouth agape, stance shifted backwards_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! We shouldn’t be fighting like this!

Haruka: _-_ _Hands covering mouth, turning away so flower in hair is more noticeable_ _-_ I don’t know... maybe it’ll help in the long run if they hash this out…

Eiji: _-_ _Left hand gripping at hair, biting at lower lip slightly_ _-_ I must disagree. There needs to be some kind of mediation between them…

Amaya: _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, head thrust into hands, a single sweatdrop on her temple_ _-_ Yet we can’t really get involved, can we… Stitch, sew, cut, pull… I feel as useful as slipshod stitch work.

Kohaku: _-Disheartened expression, staring into an orange spray can in his right hand-_ There’s not much else *to* do at this stage, Amaya. I wouldn’t feel so heartbroken about this.

Masumi: _-_ _Angered frown, left pointer finger and middle finger rubbing his temple_ _-_ Just let her admit that she’s wrong for trying to correct a man like she did! That’s all I’m asking for!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Stunned and stupefied expression, mouth agape, stars shooting out from either side of her_ _-_ Oh my days and stars!! You think *you’re* the one that deserves an apology?

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips_ _-_ Finally! Now you’re starting to understand! Be a man and apologize!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Forehead turning red from anger, scowling, stars shooting out from either side of her_ _-_ How dense can you be?!? 

Touma: _-_ _Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled_ _-_ What if you just apologize so we can get all this fighting done with?

Hoshiko: No!!! I’m not going to apologize to some loudmouth that shows absolutely no respect for others or even realizes that there is at *least* one other gender besides this whole ‘man’ bullcrap!

Hibiki: _-_ _Intense stare, teeth gritted, hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white_ _-_ This’s gonna get you both nowhere! Cut the shit!

Emi: _-_ _Dark smile, two fingers vainly attempting to cover it_ _-_ Like *you* should be talking, of all people.

Hibiki: _-_ _Facing away, hands clenched into fists and kept close to his hips_ _-_ What was that? Sounds like some fuckin’ fly buzzin’ in my ear!!

Emi: _-_ _Turned to the left, twirling hair with right hand, bored expression_ _-_ Oh poor baby…

Izumi: _-Wildly angered eyes, hunched over, face turning red with anger, bow tie spinning-_ ENOUGH!!!

(Touma: Izumi had just stomped into the Dining Hall from the kitchen, banging the door on the wall on her way out, and looking very displeased to say the very least…)

Izumi: _-Miffed expression, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Alright, so, how I used to settle bar fights like these went down one of two ways. One, I stop all services for the entire bar. Two, I challenge them to a game of cards. This isn't a cards situation, so I can just burn all the food Shinju and I've prepped in front of you all. _-Wildly angered eyes, hunched over, face turning red with anger, bow tie spinning-_ I'll make sure everyone starves *personally* because of both of your actions. Do I make. Myself. Clear?! It’s bad enough that a knife’s gone missing from the Kitchen as is, but I’m not dealing with your petty antics!

(Touma: The hall went deathly silent, and the look Izumi was giving everyone wasn't that of what we've grown to know from her… even then, everyone seemed to be at each other's throats. We can't be so on edge… but that's normal, right? To be tense in this kinda situation? Nobody's gonna do… *that*, right?)

Shinju: _-I_ _nquisitive expression, eyebrow raised, head tilted, outside of hands on hips_ _-_ Now, now… isn’t that a little too harsh?

Izumi: _-Miffed expression, left hand cracking right fingers-_ I disagree. Look at them.

Masumi: _-_ _Leaning away, very uncomfortable look, drops of sweat above his brow_ _-_ Mmmh...

Hoshiko: _-_ _Eyes closed, head tilted, uncomfortable smile, single sweatdrop forming beside her eyebrow_ _-_ Gnh…

Izumi: _-Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Now, I think you *both* have something to say to each other, hmm?

Masumi: _-_ _Slightly red from anger, small crooked smile, hands gripping hips_ _-_ Men don’t--

Izumi: _-Wildly angered eyes, hunched over, face turning red with anger, bow tie spinning-_ Say that again? You just said, “I want my portion of food burnt to a crisp?” Was that right?

Masumi: _-_ _Leaning away, very uncomfortable look, drops of sweat above his brow_ _-_ Hmm...

Hoshiko: Fine… I… I'm sorry for getting so heated…

Masumi: I… I should apologize too.

Izumi: _-Miffed expression, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Now, was that too much to ask for?

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ Wow! Izumi, you sound just like a mom!

Izumi: _-Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ I… um… I just have a lot of siblings is all… nothing too special.

Shinju: But still! You did amazingly!

Hibiki: _-_ _Arms crossed, teeth gritted and shown, eyes are very intensely staring_ _-_ They just get outta that so fuckin’ easily?

Emi: _-_ _Eyes closed, flicking the right side of her hair outwards with her right hand_ _-_ My, you seem like you have everything together.

Eiji: _-_ _Cold, hollow stare, adjusting tie_ _-_ I’m not one to meddle in other people’s business, but I’m asking you to stop your troublemaking immediately.

Itsuki: _-Slightly embarrassed, otherwise neutral expression-_ …Eiji… That’s… I agree with both of you...

Izumi: _-_ _Glancing away, fiddling with fingers_ _-_ Now, I do hope that I did not cause too much of a hassle for you. _-_ _Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs_ _-_ You needn't trifle with it; especially since I've made trifle on a whim! _-_ _Wry, nervous smile, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ I'll be needing some help… Hoshiko? Masumi? Eiji? Would you all help me carry everything out?

Eiji: _-Head tilted, intensely curious expression-_ How long has it taken you to make everything? I don't mean to sound rude, but for everything you've made, you must have spent a lot of time… are you sleeping well?

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush_ _-_ For what we're adjusting to, I would say that I'm sleeping adequately.

Amaya: _-_ _Knuckles gently touching each other, head thrust into hands, a single sweatdrop on her temple_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! That answer makes it sound like you're not sleeping at all!

Izumi: _-_ _Glancing away, fiddling with fingers_ _-_ To be blunt, I did not sleep yesterday, nor do I expect to sleep tonight. 

Shinju: _-_ _Cheeks puffed out slightly, twisting a ring on her middle finger back and forth_ _-_ But you let me go?

Izumi: It is my duty to send people home if I believe they are not fit. It was late enough, and I could and *did* handle it on my own.

Katsuto: _-_ _Confused expression, soccer ball dribbling on his head, shoulders drooping_ _-_ What??

(Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ Apparently Katsuto wasn't in the room before this all went down… I was wondering why I hadn't heard from him.)

Katsuto: Izumi! You look tired as all hell!

Hoshiko: _-_ _Forehead turning red from anger, scowling, stars shooting out from either side of her_ _-_ That's not how you address someone!

Izumi: _-_ _Miffed expression, left hand cracking right fingers_ _-_ I can still burn your portions here and now, so please do not interfere.

Hoshiko: _-_ _Stunned and somewhat nervous expression, stars falling on either side of her_ _-_ Oh… I'm sorry… please continue.

Amaya: _-_ _Strand of hair sticking out of place out of nervousness, lips scrunched up_ _-_ Stitch, sew, cut, pull! Izumi, that remark alone seems so scary coming from you!!!

Kohaku: _-_ _Disheartened expression, staring into an orange spray can in his right hand_ _-_ Izumi, perhaps it would be best to take your own advice. You *do* seem a bit more on-edge than usual.

Izumi: _-_ _Warm and nervous smile, a single bead of sweat on her left temple_ _-_ I suppose… but I need to do this. For everyone's sake.

Shinju: _-_ _Awestruck expression, both hands balled up by her side, about ready to jump_ _-_ Just tell me what to do! I'll help you set everything up so you don't push yourself too hard!

Katsuto: _-_ _Almost goofy smile filled with optimism, left fist pointing up, right fist pointing downwards, balancing a soccer ball on his head_ _-_ Yeah! We can all help too!!

Izumi: Hmm… I only need the one extra pair of hands. Shinju should be enough, thank you. Granted, you might not get as many breaks… are you okay with this?

Shinju: _-_ _Concerned look, arms outstretched_ _-_ No worries! I think I've got it!

Izumi: _-_ _Adjusting bow tie, wry smile, slight blush_ _-_ If that's what you desire… the least I can do is give you a break every once in a while… well… thank you.

Katsuto: _-_ _Wide grin, pumping his right fist, eyes closed_ _-_ Hey! If you ever need more help, come find me! I'd love to be able to do something more around here!

Itsuki: _-Neutral with a thumbs up-_ …I can help too…

(Touma: _-Neutral-_ We all set off, just biding our time without much care in the world… It feels wrong to not plan much more, but maybe hanging out with someone might ease this…)

[talk to Eiji]

Eiji: Ah, Touma! You wish to spend time with me? That overwhelms me with joy! **_Should I spend some time with Eiji?_ ** **_YES_ ** **_NO_ **

Eiji: _-_ _Bowing with grandiosity_ _-_ What shall we do? Ooh, I’m so glad you’ve chosen me!

(Touma: I spent some time with Eiji.)

(Touma: I feel like my bond with Eiji has grown a bit.)

Eiji: _-_ _Head tilted, intensely curious expression_ _-_ Well, I may as well ask. What would you like to know about me?

Touma: _-_ _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ What do you mean?

Eiji: _-L_ _eft hand gripping at hair, biting at lower lip slightly_ _-_ Well, I wouldn’t think most people would want to spend some time with me unless they wanted something. I wouldn’t know what use I’d have as a ballroom dancer. _-_ _Head tilted, intensely curious expression_ _-_ Are you actually interested in me? Or is there something you would like to…

Touma: _-_ _Subdued confidence, hands clutching themselves_ _-_ Nope. I won’t let you go there.

Eiji: _-Wide eyed, teeth gritted, readjusting right glove with his teeth-_ !!!

Touma: _-_ _Gentle look, hand outstretched, meek smile_ _-_ I want to know more about you because I *like* you. _-_ _Small smile, hands raised slightly_ _-_ I want to know everyone as best as I can, and even get along with them! You are no exception! Please don’t doubt yourself.   


Eiji: _-_ _Cold, hollow stare, adjusting tie_ _-_ …

Eiji: _-Bowing with uncertainty, sweat beading on his brow-_ I… Thank you Touma. This isn’t something that I’m used to…

Eiji: _-_ _Adjusting tie, single sweat drop, wry smile_ _-_ I’m so used to be looked down upon, it isn’t even funny. I need to do so well just to get any kind of admiration.

Touma: - _Unsure look, right hand covering mouth_ _-_ I’m sorry, but what?

Eiji: _-_ _Right hand pinching lower lip in contemplation, looking away_ _-_ Well… My older siblings were all Ultimates as well, each succeeding in fields more… prosperous… than mine. They’re all also… I was born out of wedlock. It’s something that means I have to strive so much harder for their…

Eiji: _-_ _Bowing with grandiosity_ _-_ I need to care for others, and that care will give me a foothold in the door to the rest of my family.

(Touma: _-_ _Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance_ _-_ Is that really the best way to do that? I’m not so sure…)

Touma: _-_ _Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder_ _-_ Well… I don’t think that’s the healthiest way of doing things…

Eiji: _-_ _Raising hands in an ‘I don’t know’ manner, wry smile_ _-_ I… I agree. But that’s what my life has become. It’s what I must do. I must practice. I must stay on top of my skills as a dancer. Goodbye. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-_ _Skeptical expression, head facing left with eyes facing camera, defensive stance_ _-_ He left so curtly… I’m sorry for picking a nerve…)

______Free Time Event End______

(Touma: Afterwards, I retired to my room, and enjoyed some alone time.)

(Touma: Even though I did rest a bit, I still have a good chunk of time left. Who should I talk to next?)

[exit Touma's Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

[exit Guest Room Hall]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

[exit Center Foyer]

[enter 1st Floor Hall]

______1st Floor Hall______

[exit 1st Floor Hall]

  


[enter First Floor Hall]

______First Floor Hall______

[enter Cinema Room]

______Cinema Room______

[talk to Shinju]

Shinju: Hey!! Wassup? Ooh! Do you think that we could hang out a little in here? I found a show on some DVDs that I think you might like, it’s called “Complete Steel Alchemy”. **_Should I hang out with Shinju?_ ** **_YES_ ** **_NO_ **

Shinju: You will? That’s excellent, Touma!

(Touma: Shinju and I spent a bit of time watching a series following two brothers trying to regain their past lives after they attempted alchemy to bring back their dead mother and utterly failed. It was a good watch, I suppose, but Shinju was *way* more invested than I was.)

(Touma: My bond with Shinju has grown a little bit.)

Touma: So... what ever made you decide to be a jeweler?

Shinju: Well... *sigh*. Where to begin? Where to begin indeed...

(Touma: At the beginning?)

Shinju: Mmm. My family owned a jewellery store for generations. The older taught the young very early on, and we were spaced out enough so that my two brothers could be Ultimate Jewelers before I went through Hope's Peak too.

Shinju: There was never a time where I could really say I got bored with my work; what with having competitions between my brothers, and making jewelry so intricate for myself and for others, nothing really… got stale, you know?

Shinju: I just kept going with it and it all just kinda spiraled into a familial competition to see who’s the most successful within our generation.

Shinju: Me and the rest of my family have all gotten the opportunity to make designs for different royal families and aristocrats around the world, and so the name Ota in the jewellery business took off even more. My older brothers and I were always collaborating, and we've brought a lot of success, just as all of our ancestors have.

Touma: That's actually pretty cool. Makes me wish I had siblings...

Shinju: ...Yeah. They can really help out when you're in a bind...

(Touma: She *really* got bummed out. I wonder what that's about.)

Shinju: Anyways, question time! Whenever someone asks me a question like that, they have to answer a jewellery trivia question!

Touma: ...Okay...

Shinju: What two precious gemstones are practically the same? For reference, the four precious gemstones are rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds.

(Touma: So, then which of these are very similar?)

    * 1: Emeralds and Sapphires 
    * 2: Rubies and Emeralds 
    * 3: Sapphires and Rubies
    * 4: Diamonds and Sapphires



8: 4124123321432233432141321421321431324213111314

Touma: Sapphires and rubies, right?

Shinju: Teehee! Absolutely correct! Technically, they're both a part of a class of minerals called corundum. With rubies being red corundum, and sapphires being every other color. Emeralds fall under a different class called beryl with bixbites and aquamarines, and diamonds are their own classification all together! Isn't it weird that a pink sapphire is pink sapphire, but a red sapphire is a ruby?

Touma: I suppose so...

Shinju: It was fun to talk to you! I hope we can have some more time together!

(Touma: I wouldn't mind spending time with you either. Though I am curious about what I hit a nerve about earlier...)

______Free Time Event End______

  


(Touma: Afterwards, I left back to my room and did some light cleaning.)

(Touma: Hmm… I suppose I should see what else I can do… I think I should check in on Izumi and Shinju…)

[exit Touma's Room]

[enter Guest Room Hall]

______Guest Room Hall______

[talk to Itsuki]

Touma: _-Small smile, hands raised slightly-_ Hey, what's up?

Itsuki: _-Neutral with a thumbs up-_ ...The Stockhouse has chemicals and I have a small lab set in my room so... I can use that to do something, though that something is a bit limited…

(Touma: And sure enough, he was holding three bottles of clear liquids, granted the labels on them made no sense to me, so I can't say what their purpose would be…)

Touma: Oh, so maybe you can-

Itsuki: _-Neutral with a thumbs down-_ Can't.

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, right hand near his slightly-open mouth, fingers curled-_ But you didn't even know what I would ask.

Itsuki: _-Somber look, adjusting his gloves with disdain-_...From where I stand, you could've asked one of three things... To melt the cage, to somehow destroy Monokuma, or to give us some nondescript powerup like in a stupid kids show. All of those, for one reason or another, are completely out of the question. I think you can agree?

Touma: _-Embarrassed smile, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ …

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ …

Itsuki: _-Neutral with a thumbs down-_ I should've figured as much… I'll do something more to keep me occupied in the meantime… Idle hands and all that…

Itsuki: _-Neutral-_ Goodbye. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-Embarrassed look, slight frown, hands holding their opposite forearms-_ I should have figured someone like him would be able to make those deductions, especially since I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between gold and Fool's Gold… But, I suppose if you know yourself that well… whatever you gotta do, bud.)

[exit Guest Room Hall]

[enter Center Foyer]

______Center Foyer______

[exit Center Foyer]

[talk to Kohaku]

Touma: _-Smiling normally, arms folded-_ You doing okay, Kohaku?

Kohaku: _-Disheartened expression, staring into an orange spray can in his right hand-_ Y’know… not really. Kinda wanted to start a new project before all this, but the inspiration’s just… gone. Thought about the premise and it doesn’t sound like fun anymore… Doesn’t sound like something MI☆RA would do…

Touma: Who knows? Maybe something will strike your motivation soon enough!

Kohaku: _-Looking upward towards the left, spinning green paint can-_ Yeah… but for now, I suppose I’ll need to just sketch out plans… _-Leaves-_

(Touma: _-Unsure look, right hand covering mouth-_ Jeez… he sounds so defeated, and I suppose that’s understandable for someone that wholeheartedly believes in their talent. Maybe tomorrow will change his perspective?)

[enter 1st Floor Hall]

______1st Floor Hall______

[exit 1st Floor Hall]

[enter Dining Room]

______Dining Room______

Touma: Hey! Izumi! Shinju! You guys doing okay?

Izumi: _-Offscreen-_ Hold on a second!!

(Touma: It did take them a good amount of time to finish up whatever they were doing and then stepped out to meet me.)

Shinju: _-Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger-_ Heya! What’s up?

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Is there something you’d like to request for tomorrow night?

Touma: _-Quivering lips, right hand on left shoulder-_ No, nothing like that… just, are you both doing okay? Do you think you’d need help at all?

Shinju: _-Smiling, leaning forward slightly-_ Aww, that’s so sweet of you Touma!!

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, eyes closed, both hands raised to her face and making peace signs-_ I do appreciate it, really I do, but I cannot accept your help right now. I’m already taking up Shinju’s time as it is… I’d feel too guilty to ask you to help today… maybe tomorrow after breakfast? Take a lunch break and we’ll get everything else on track for the night?

Shinju: _-Intellectual expression, finger pointing up adjacent to her lips, looking up-_ Then we could ask for maybe one or two more pairs of arms, yeah? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind helping us get this whole shebang started?

Touma: _-Looking to the left in thought, hands gripping opposing forearms-_ You sure you don’t want any help now though?

Izumi: Yup! I think we’ve got this for now!

Shinju: _-Smiling, twirling ring on her left pointer finger-_ See you! I think our break is up, and everything needs their maintenance, right? _-Leaves-_

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Oh! Yes! We need to get everything set up for the next phase!! _-Leaves-_

(Touma: They rushed back into the kitchen, and I heard a malady of sounds emanating from the other side of the door that I couldn’t identify. I’m a tad bit concerned on what they’re trying to do, and what food they need to make all that ruckus about.)

[exit Dining Room]

[enter 1st Floor Hall]

______1st Floor Hall______

(Touma: I stepped out, only to crash into someone.)

Touma: I’m sorry about that.

Osamu: _-Bent down, eyes hidden, a dark aura surrounding him-_...

[Change to an image of Touma and Osamu facing off; Osamu, shadows surrounding him and eyes shrouded in malice, holding a knife glinting in the light. Touma’s afraid, and wanting to run]  


(Touma: Osamu wasn’t… himself. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t look at me… He was trembling violently and that’s when I noticed...)

Touma: W-W-Why d-d-d-do you have a knife…?

Osamu: HAAAAA!

(Touma: He lunged at me!? He almost stabbed me?! He almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me he almost stabbed me oh dear GOD!!! I just narrowly moved out of his way, allowing him to crash into the wall near the Theater Room.)

(Touma: I’m panicking, shaking… I can barely think to do much of anything.)

Osamu: I… need to get out… as an AcTOR, I need to show the world my brilliance!

Touma: Gnnh!

Osamu: DIE!

(Touma: He came charging again, and I move out of his way again. I feel my adrenaline pumping into overdrive, my heart racing out of my chest, and I keep looking for ways to get away.)

Touma: W-We can t-t-t-talk about this… How ‘bout we both step away… p-p-pretend this never happened. W-W-We can j-just… walk away, and l-live together… in harmony…

Osamu: I! WANT! OOOOOOOOUUUUUT!

(Touma: Osamu charged at me again, another attempt to stab me. There was this glint of malice that looked so frightening, nothing that should ever be in someone’s eyes. I dodge again, but the time was narrowing... I can’t talk my way out of this. I can’t fight back with a knife involved. I can’t do anything. Maybe this is just how my life is supposed to end… like a dream that just eventually fades away.)

Osamu: JUST DIE ALREADY!

(Touma: I try moving away from him again, but he... My jacket’s left forearm sliced open and blood began dribbling out... it hurt, but it didn’t feel like much with the adrenaline pumping. Maybe I should just resign to death. Maybe his hope can propel him farther, there’s no one nearby... Izumi and Shinju are too loud in the kitchen to hear me, and I doubt there’s anyone else that’d want to save me...)

(Touma: I was at the end of the hallway, almost trapped. I could go into the Stockhouse, but that would escalate the situation to over the top proportions. I look away, defeated, tears forming around my eyes knowing that this was how I was going to die. Not in a ripe old age, but just snuffed out like a candle. I sob, feeling my legs collapse from underneath me, clutching my arm as the blood kept slowly trickling to the floor. I thought I could just write a message on the wall, something to say that it was Osamu. I can’t think of anything too creative that he wouldn’t notice. I fell to my knees, head hanging low, ready to accept-)

???: THAT’S ENOUGH!

Touma: Gnnk!

[Scene end]

[Scene opens with Katsuto pinning Osamu against the wall to the Kitchen and Dining Room, Shinju and Izumi rushing towards Touma, who is slumped against the back wall]

(Touma: Katsuto shouted at Osamu, charging at him with the impressive speed of a soccer player. He tackled Osamu into the Kitchen wall, and that alerted Izumi and Shinju I guess as they had came storming out too...)

(Touma: Katsuto grabbed Osamu by the neck, his legs were off the floor, and the knife was dropped as Osamu grasped at Katsuto’s hand. Izumi ran first to grab the knife from underneath them, and Shinju ran over to me.)

Shinju: Hey. Touma, are you okay?

Touma: I... I... 

(Touma: I wasn’t feeling well, and the world started spinning... I guess I had lost too much blood? No… That couldn’t be right. It wasn’t bleeding that much, right?)

Shinju: Izumi, get Itsuki or Amaya. Now.

Izumi: Is he-

Shinju: GET THEM HERE!

(Touma: I don’t remember her leaving, but I know she did. Shinju kept talking to me, and I kept making faint attempts to reply… I felt so tired. Izumi came rushing back over with the two of them in tow.)

[Scene adds in Itsuki and Amaya, Izumi is holding the knife, and Osamu is pinned by Katsuto on the ground]

Itsuki: ...

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull! Touma! I’m so glad I keep suture thread on me right now along with the rest of my strings up my sleeve!

(Touma: Itsuki looked at my arm with his usual stoic gaze, Amaya was looking over him with trepidation.)

Itsuki: It doesn’t look like he nicked a vein or anything… Looks like the adrenaline rush is crashing really hard. Just get him patched up now.

Amaya: Right.

Amaya: ...I’m so sorry if this hurts, but I hope you can understand. Stitch, sew, cut, pull...

(Touma: It stung slightly, but I’d rather be safe than sorry about having an open wound. Amaya had stuck her tongue out as her needle went in and out, in and out.)

Itsuki: Izumi, get him a drink. Replenish the fluids he lost.

Izumi: I’m on it.

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull… that should do for now…

(Touma: It felt odd, but the wound was entirely stitched together. My jacket was discarded, and I don’t think I could ever get the bloodstains out of it. Something else to throw away, but I unclip the buttons from the old jacket and slip them away into my bag.)

Touma: Good thing I’m right handed, huh? Haha…

Amaya: Stitch, sew, cut, pull! That’s not something to joke about.

Shinju: Let’s save your strength, okay?

Touma: What about Osamu?

Katsuto: Don’t worry about him, just stay with us alright?

(Touma: I glance over to where he was, seeing Osamu’s hands were behind his back and Katsuto’s knee was pushing onto his back. Osamu was in pain from what I could see of his face. His legs were flailing, but couldn’t touch Katsuto no matter how hard he tried.)

Izumi: Hey, drink this.

(Touma: Izumi hands me some glass and I drink. I feel slightly better, but I don’t make an attempt to stand. The world feels too intense for me to do much of anything; like it would just spiral away if I did so much as move from that spot on the wall.)

Shinju: How are you feeling.

Touma: I’m… I don’t wanna move for a bit.

(Touma: She went from kneeling by me to sitting down next to me, talking gibberish. I just felt so exhausted all of a sudden, my head starting to swim.)

Izumi: Would you like another glass?

Touma: I… um… sure.

(Touma: She hands me another and glides back to the Kitchen. I thought this would all pass quietly until-)

[Scene end]

Wakana: _-Practically terrified to death, hair puffed out as if she had an afro but eyes are still hidden-_ GYAAAAAAAH! W-W-W-What h-h-h-h-h-happened?

Hibiki: _-Facing away, hands clenched into fists and kept close to his hips-_ What the fucking hell is this?

Shinju: _-Hands gesturing to ‘calm down’, somewhat nervous smile-_ Osamu attacked Touma with a knife… he’s okay now… Osamu has been apprehended.

Wakana: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! H-H-H-H-How i-i-i-is th-th-th-th-th-that p-possible??

Touma: _-Tired look, eyes blank, cheeks flushed-_ He said he wanted out…

(Touma: It was just then that I heard some light sobbing. I glanced over and saw Osamu, tears sli- er… dripping down onto the floor.)

Osamu: - _Hunched over, tears visibly falling from face onto the floor-_ How… could… I, the famous, world-renowned AcTOR… give in to such weakness??? I… I… I’m a disgrace… Katsuto… escort me to my room… Have Haruka guard my door… I wish to be incarcerated in my own room… 

Katsuto: _-Unenthused expression, mouth opened in exasperation, eyes lidded-_ Uhhh… 

Osamu: I’m… I’m sorry… *hic*... as an AcTOR, I apologize, Touma… I… fell… to such weakness… the world, the sun, the moon… is disturbed. So is… the Ultimate AcTOR…

Katsuto: _-Teeth gritted, arms pulled back-_ I guess we’ll need to talk to Haruka about keeping her eyes- er… nose out for him.

Osamu: I won’t leave… I… deserve to be punished… for doing something so… so…

(Touma: He broke down into a sobbing mess. I just… I don’t know what to think at this moment in time. What do I say to him? What do I do? I don’t… Is there… I feel… I’m too frazzled to make head or tails of it.)

Touma: Th-Thank you Katsuto… Shinju… Izumi…

Shinju: Hey, let’s focus on getting better okay?

Katsuto: _-Small smile, right thumb flicking his nose-_ Yeah. Focus on getting your strength back. I’ll escort Osamu to his room. Hibiki, mind helping me? _-Leaves-_

Hibiki: _-Shadows forming around his eyes, fists about ready to punch someone-_ I guess I’ll help. Fucker doesn’t deserve his life, but lockin’ him up’ll be the next best fuckin’ thing. _-Leaves-_

(Touma: They walk him out, Katsuto holding Osamu’s hands behind his back and Hibiki walking ahead of them to make sure he didn’t try anything… though I doubt he would. That apology… sounded sincere.)

Wakana: _-Lips quivering, hands grabbing opposite shoulders-_ I-I-Izumi? C-C-C-C-Can I h-h-h-help y-y-y-you??

Izumi: _-Warm, confident smile, left hand cracking right fingers-_ Sure. Shinju, have Touma get to bed. He looks like he’s about ready to pass out. Might wanna ask him where his key is.

(Touma: Wakana and Izumi disappear behind the Kitchen door, and I squint hard to try and make my headache not feel like a pack of buzzards pecking my eyes out.)

Shinju: Right. Touma, I think we need to get you to rest a little. Osamu should be in his room by now. Where is your key?

Touma: In… my pocket. I can get it...

(Touma: I give her my key as she takes me back to my room, and I barely feel my bed before I collapse in a tired heap.)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

______Monokuma Theater______

Monokuma: When I was just a small Monokuma, I once had this dream where I could fly right into space!

Monokuma: But my papa always said that I couldn't follow any of my dreams.

Monokuma: So what did I do? Why I did what any sensible bear would do at a time like that!

Monokuma: I used a swing in the park to launch myself right into space!

Monokuma: Look at me now papa, look at me now!!! I've made such a successful Killing Game!

Monokuma: And who says dreams don't come true!

**Author's Note:**

> Aww jeez! I completely forgot to ask for whom you all want for Free Time Events! Please comment down below if you wanna see someone a little more! I really would appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed so far!


End file.
